I'll be there for you
by Lisa Maire
Summary: AndreaNeil Fic, based on the 2004 episode in which Kerry clamed Smithy raped her then there was the bomb at the bank. Neil backs out on a date with Andrea, but something happens to her which he will never forgive himself, S.H couples featured in last CP,
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since Andrea had first come to Sun Hill, she was no longer a journalist, she had paid her debt to Bruce by giving him a story to die for in exchange her exposé to be incinerated. She had chosen the Police over him and was now ride of him for good. Over the four years she had passed her probation period and was now a fully qualified PC. Her older brother Chris had also moved down to London, he had gotten a transfer from the Glasgow Police and had now moved to Sun Hill. They were both now working in the same nick alone with her best friend Beckyand to top it all of her and Neil's car park dates were still going strong.

Andrea and Des were sat in the area car, it was late Tuesday afternoon and there shift was nearly finished. They weren't doing much just sitting on the corner of Taff street. She sat there listening to Des wing on about Reg, she sat there half listening when her phoned beeped.

Des: Who's that? Your toy boy?

He laughed at his own joke.

Andrea: Yes Des, of course it is.

She said sarcastically, making sure he wasn't looking she opened the message and her heart give a little leap when she saw who it was from. '' _Meet me at the car park on Tallow street after your shift on level 12, Neil x''_ she closed her phoned and smiled to her self, she then looked at Des who was smiling at her with and eyebrow raised.

Andrea: It was Rebecca, Des.

Des: Yeah of course it was.

He smiled and winked at her then started the car up, and headed back to the nick.

Yvonne: You coming for a drink with us?

Yvonne asked her, as she walked towards the locker room door followed by Kerry, Honey and Sheelagh.

Andrea: No thanks, I'm meeting someone.

Honey: Oh yeah? Anyone special?

Andrea turned her attention from her locker to her mate who was wear the same smirk Des had earlier.

Andrea: Just a friend.

Honey: Sure.

Yvonne: All right then you no were we are if you change your mind

Andrea: Thanks

Yvonne, Sheelagh and Kerry left, Honey walked towards the door and with out turning around called.

Honey: Send him my, love.

Andrea smiled to herself and the locker room door closed behind Honey. She waited a few minuets before garbing her jacket and bag and head for the main office. One most of these dates Andrea usual would take her car, as it was a car park date. However that day her car was in the garage so she decided in stead of getting a taxi she'd walk it. She walked around the corner of the high street and then turned of for Tallow street and head towards the multi story car park. She waited on Level 12, in the usual space for twenty minuets by this time it was getting dark and Neil had still not turned up. It was coming up to quarter to eight when her phone beeped again. 'Sorry, I can't make tonight something's come up I'll call you latter, Neil''. 'Typical' she thought and she snapped her phone shut and threw it into her bag. For the past few days he had done this, asked her to meet him then bailing out, but the thing that made it worse was that he didn't call to say he wasn't coming he would send a text which meant she could never shout at him or tell him how angry she was. She walked down the car park steps and out onto the now quite and dark street. She looked at her watched and decided not to bother with going to the pub to meet Honey, and head in the opposite direction. She was in such a rage about Neil that she didn't hear foot steps behind her. '_third time he's done this, I mean I now he has commitments and he want's to be careful but this is getting ridiculous._ She turned a corner and head down a street that only had five street lamps, the foots steps were becoming hurried. '_Well that's it I've had it, I don't care what his excuse is this time, I'm going to tell him its all or nothing_.' some one was getting closer. '_I mean he comes to me everytime he's had a fight with Phillippa, what am I, Sun Hill's agony aunt?'. _She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm and hand over her mouth, she tried to scream. But the hand round her mouth was two tight. She could fell her self go numb with panic, she tried to kick and hit the person who had a hold of her, tried to turn around but they were two strong. She could feel her self being pushed down the street and then into and alley ...

'What do you mean you not coming in?'

Gina gold said down the phone, she could tell she wasn't happy they were strapped on PC's at the moment and it didn't help matters when one of them calls in sick.

Andrea: I think I coming down with something Ma'am one of those stomach bug things, I'm sorry I'll be OK in a few days.

Gina: Well you do sound off, are you sure your OK?

Andrea: Yes Ma'am, I'm fine.

Gina could tell she was lying.

Gina: OK then, give me a ring when your coming back.

Andrea: I will.

Andrea put the phone down once Gina had hung up. She sat on the edge of her bed going threw, the events of last night, the message at he car park, her being angry with Neil, not going to meet Honey and the others, walking alone, avoiding the high street, being garbed from behind, being pushed and ... she stood up and ran to the bathroom, and for the third time that morning, vomited into the bathroom sink. She couldn't help it, every time she went threw the previous nights events, every time she got to that part. She took a glass from the cabinet and turned on the tape, taking a long drink of icy cold water, then rinsing the sink out. She place the glass back in to the cabinet and closed the door and looked at her self over the bathroom mirror. She looked the same as thought nothing had happened, but it had. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, she new she had to report but that meant tell the story again out loud, it also meant that everyone would no, her colleagues her friends and even her family. She could face that. But there was something she could do with out them knowing. She walked out of the bathroom and got dressed, she didn't have breakfast in case she brought it back up. She picked up her car keys, for the garage had dropped her car off that morning, if only they had the previous night. She got into her car, jumping as a car door slammed in the next street, and started the engine. Ten minuets latter she found herself out side a familiar building, she had been hereon a number of occasions but never as a victuum.

'Andrea?'

A women, with blonde hair, a green top and jeans, came up to her.

'My names Lisa, do you want to come threw.'

Andrea stood up and followed Lisa in to a room, it was set out pretty much the same as a doctors surgery. There was a a bed in the corner, with a curtain set around it, there was a table with medical instruments and a lamp, a sink in the far corner and a pile of towels set in the corner. Andrea turned to face Lisa once the door was closed.

Lisa: So what can I do you for?

Andrea: I've come to give some information, about a rape.

Lisa: Ah ha, so?

Andrea: It was me, I was raped last night

Andrea's throat tightened as she said the last three words

Lisa: Have you reported this to the police?

Andrea: No not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Gina: - and Gary I want you and Honey to get down to the Coal lane Estate and pick up some witness statements, someone set fire to the the bins last night try and find out what you can. OK that's everything of you go.

There was the usual scraping of of chairs as everyone stood up from the briefing room.

Roger: OK, Leela's of on that Fed rep course -

he turned to look at Yvonne, Tony, Honey and Gary.

Roger: - and Steve's helping out CID, so who else is missing?

Gary: Kerry?

Kerry: Hey! I'm here.

Gary: Ow.

Tony: Wait a sec where's Andrea?

Yvonne: Don't no, I haven't seen here since last night, hey ma'am?

They all turned as Gina went to leave the room, she stopped to look at her relief.

Yvonne: Do you no why Andrea's not in?

Gina: PC Dunbar is of sick

Yvonne: Really? Well she was fine yesterday.

Gina: Are you questioning me? PC Hemmingway.

Yvonne: No ma'am.

Gina: Good, now haven't you lot got work to do – all of you!

Roger: Ma'am.

They all walked out of the room, Gina walked past them and turned down a corridor.

Honey: What you reckon? I don't no.

Yvonne: It's not like Andrea to be off.

Honey: Yeah I know, hey Bex's!

They all turned as Rebecca came towards them.

Honey: What's wrong with Andrea?

Becky: What?

Honey: Well she apparently phoned in sick, were just wondering what's up.

Yvonne: It's just not like her to be off.

Becky: Well maybe she is actually ill, I was going to round to hers tonight anyway so I'll see what's up.

Gina pocked her head round the corner

Gina: Oh, you lot move it!

All: Ma'am!

They all jumped, then headed in different directions and vanished threw doors.

A curtain was pulled back and Andrea looked up at Lisa as she came threw, as a doctor had examined Andrea and now disappeared out of the room. Andrea sat in a medical robe on that long bed, after just having all the medical examinations.

Lisa: All done, are the cloth's your wearing the ones you had on when you were assaulted? There might be evidence -

Andrea: I know.

Lisa looked a little surprised.

Andrea: - I mean I thought about that, I kept them there at home.

Lisa: OK, are you sure you don't want to report this to the police?

Andrea: No

Lisa: We can help you do that.

Andrea: Not yet.

Lisa went and sat next to her.

Lisa: Can I ask you why.

Andrea said nothing for a few seconds, she didn't want to tell her she was a police office, she felt scared and humiliated that she couldn't defend her self. She's had been up against bigger things then this crowds, drunks and even kids. But this was one person she couldn't even stop ...

Andrea: It's just I need a bit of time to get my head around it and -

she had a sudden after thought.

Andrea: - I need to speck to my, boyfriend about it.

That last part she had just added to make t sound more convincing, she had no intention in tell Neil about it ... yet anyway.

Lisa: Of course, here's my card.

She handed Andrea a small blue card.

Lisa: - call me if you have a question, we'll keep the medical notes her and when you decide we'll release then only on your consent.

Andrea: Thanks.

CID was buzzing as usual, phones were ringing, people were rushing about going in and out and the usual noses of shouting could be heard for the DI's office, to day's lucky victuum was Debbie. Cameron and Becky walked in just as the DI came out of his office followed by Debbie who looked on the verge of tears. The four of them walked in the direction of Ken who was sitting near the back corner.

Cameron: Gov, we've just attended a shout on the Copethone. It look's like some kid has tried to OD on crack.

Ken: Great that's the fourth one this month.

Becky: We also found this -

She held up and evidence bag containing three white tablets, each with a picture of a spider cut into them.

Becky: - on the lad and in his flat when we searched it, we still have no idea what they are but there the same, as the ones found in the raid yesterday. .

Neil: Yeah we've had kids over dosing on these for the past week but we've got no idea who's supplying them.

Cameron: Well we managed to get there in time before the kid took enough to actually kill himself, he's on his way to St. Hughes.

Neil: OK, thanks Cameron.

Cameron: Sir.

They turn to leave.

Neil: Wasn't PC Dunbar working on this case yesterday?

Cameron: Yes Gov,

Neil: So why isn't she working on this?

Cameron: I don't think she's in to day.

He looks at Becky, for some clarification.

Neil: So were is she?

Becky: She's of sick.

Neil: Right.

Becky and Cameron left and Neil turned to Ken.

Neil: Right Ken I want you and DS McAllister, to get down the hospital and find out who the kid is and were he got there's from.

Neil gives Kent the evidence bag with the tablets in and heads for his office

Ken: Gov.

Andrea closed the door of her flat when she was safely back at home, she stood in the hall way her back against the door, she stood there in silence. The worst apart was over all she had to do now was report it, but she didn't now if she could got threw with it. She dropped her keys on the table in the hall and glanced at her phone, it was flashing she had a new message. She pressed the button on the machine.

''You have three new messages, first message -''

Yvonne: Hey Andy, its me Yvonne, just phoning to see if your feeling OK, give me a ring when you feeling better catch you later.

''Second message - ''

Becky: Hey hun it's me, listen I'm ringing about tonight, if you not feeling up to it, We can meet up another night, give me a ring if you want to cancel OK, see ya hun!

''Third message - ''

Neil: Andrea it's me -

Andrea stopped in her tracks standing in the door way to the living room she turned and started at he answering machine.

Neil: - listen I sorry about last night, I promise I'll make up to you what you fancy Chinese or Indian you can pick, listen I've got to go but I call you latter OK, I'm sorry, I love you.'

''End of messages''

Silent tears started to roll down her face, she could fell herself slide down the wall on to the floor, as the tears became heavy, but with still no sound. She must have sat on that floor for how many hours she never new, she didn't even get up to turn on the lights as it started to get darker out side. Finally she picked her self up of the floor and went into the bathroom.

Becky: Right I'll see you guys latter.

Honey: Were you going?

Becky: I'm going to Andy's to see if she's feeling better.

Becky and Honey stood outside of the station at then end of her shift, Becky started walking towards her car, when Yvonne, Gabriel, Tony, Gary, and Roger all came out of the main office.

Honey: All right then see ya.

Becky: See ya, bye guys!

She added to the others. As she found her car parked in the next street.

Twenty minuets latter Andrea came out of the shower, she had changed and put her wet hair up in a ponytail. She then pulled something out form under her bed, and carried it into the kitchen. She place the white carrier bag on a kitchen chair and turned to the kettle she flicked it on when, the buzzing of the front door made her jump.

Andrea: Hello?

Becky: Hey it's me, I was just coming to see if your OK.

Andrea gave a little sigh of relief then buzzed her in. a few minuets latter there was a knock At the door, Andrea opened it to find Becky smiling at her.

Becky: Nice to see your not on you death bed, I knew you weren't ill.

Andrea: And hello to you to.

Becky closed the door and followed Andrea into the kitchen.

Becky; So what's up? It's not like you to skive of work.

Andrea: I just felt a bit of this morning, want a cuppa.

Becky: Sure.

They walked in to the kitchen, Andrea busied her self with the kettle.

Becky: What happened to your wrist?

Andrea looked down she had cuts on her wrist of the previous night and quickly pulled her sleeve down.

Andrea: Nothing just jammed it in something. So em, anything happen today?

She was trying to drive the subject away from her absence that day.

Becky: Oh you now the usual, we got another shout and we found you now those spider tablets, we found more of them no idea who's surpling them like.

Andrea handed her a cup and they sat a the table, it was then that Becky noticed the white bag.

Becky: You having a clear out?

Andrea looked from her to the bag then grabbed it and shoved it out of site.

Andrea: No just, stuff that's going in the wash.

Becky: Isn't that what a washing basket is for?

Andrea: Yeah well they had stuff on which I didn't want to get on anything else.

There was silence for a few seconds.

Andrea: Sugar?

She stood up and walked over to the bench, but Becky was onto her.

Becky: Is there something going on?

Andrea: What?

Becky: Come on I'm not stupid -

She gets up and stands next to her.

Becky: - you ring in sick this morning when it is very clear you aren't, you've got marks on your wrist and and you have a bag of cloths which look perfectly clean to me.

Andrea doesn't look at her.

Andrea: I said there was something on them.

Becky: What's going on?

There's silence for a few seconds then Becky puts her hand on top of Andrea's and Andrea pulls away so fast it's like she's been electrocuted. Andrea walks away and stars out of the kitchen window.

Becky: Andrea what's happened?

Andrea turns to face her.


	3. Chapter 3

Becky: Come on your scaring me now.

Andrea didn't say anything, she was nealing against the kitchen bench her arms crossed and she had started chewing her fingers nails, something she hadn't don't since she was seven years old.

Andrea: All right, yes you are right something happened, last night.

Becky: What?

Andrea stopped biting her nails and looked at the floor.

Andrea: Last night me and Neil were supposed to meet up at the car park, on Tallow Street, but he never turned up, some lame excuse about having to work late again. I didn't have my car with me yesterday because it was in the garage getting some stuff done to it I don't now, so I walked home instead.

Becky didn't say anything, now that she had got Andrea talking she thought it best to let her continue.

Andrea: I was going to meet Yvonne and the others at the pub, but I was so pissed of with Neil that I didn't, and I decided to go home.

She let out a sight of half laughter.

Andrea: It's my own fault, I should have kept to the high street if i had then maybes', I could have done something or someone would have seen something.

Becky: Andrea what are you talking about?

Andrea: I felt them, behind me.

Becky felt sick in the stomach, she had a feeling she new where this was going, she just hoped to god she was wrong.

Andrea: They grabbed my arm and they put they put a hand around my mouth, I tried to scream but I couldn't, I panicked my whole body just froze. I remember being pushed down the street and then down some alley.

Becky: Andy, what are you saying?

Andrea looked at her but didn't say anything. They started at each other and Becky understood.

Becky: Oh god.

Andrea looked away as Becky came and stood next to her.

Becky: Wha – why didn't you call me.

Andrea: I couldn't, I just wanted it to all be a bad dream, I could wake up.

Becky: Are you going to report it?

Andrea: I went to the refuge and kept the cloths I was wearing, but.

She stopped. Becky glanced at the white bag.

Becky: You can't let him get away -

Andrea: Who says I'm going to let them, I just don't now if I can report it, if I did then then I would have to tell, the story over again. Everyone would now, Yvonne, Honey, Chris even Neil.

Becky: Yeah but you can't -

Andrea: Don't tell me what I can and can't do!

She started passing up and down again

Becky: OK I'm sorry, listen do you want me to stay tonight? You shouldn't be on your own.

Andrea: OK, but on one condition.

She turned to look at her.

Andrea: We change the subject.

She gives her a very weak smile.

Becky: OK.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next day Andrea had persuaded Becky that she was OK, and that she needed to go back to work. Becky had tried to persuade her otherwise.

Becky: Look I'm not saying you have to tell the Inspector, but you at least tell Chris.

They were walking to work, they turned a corner and headed into the Custody yard.

Andrea: Why?

Becky: Why? He's your brother.

Andrea: Yeah so.

Becky: Well he can help.

Andrea: Look Bex, he punched a boy in the stomach for tripping me up in the school play ground when I was four, If I tell him I was – you now, He'd coming marching in to the nick and start world war three.

They continued to walk up the yard towards Custody, when they reached the bottom of the ramp, Becky went to walk of but Andrea grabbed her arm and she turned to look at her.

Andrea: Look, just promise me your not going to say anything.

Becky: But -

Andrea: Please?

Honey: Ah!

They turned as Honey came down the ramp.

Honey: Hey, what happened to you yesterday?

Becky: Leave it Honey.

Honey looked at Becky confused.

Andrea: Tummy bug, one of those 24hr things.

Honey: So I see.

She glances over Andrea's shoulder.

Honey: (whispered in her ear) Eu up, watch your back.

Honey walks past Andrea, who turns to see Smithy coming towards her with a frown on his face, Becky walked to the top of the ramp, and waited for her.

Smithy: Ah the lost patrol, nice to see your not dying PC Dunbar.

Andrea: One of those's 24hr bugs, Sgt.

Smithy: Your with Des on 84, when your changed.

Smithy walks past her up the ramp.

Smithy: Now Andrea!

Andrea walks slowly behind Smithy, he walks of into the station, Andrea makes to follow but Becky grabs her arm.

Becky: You don't have to do this.

Andrea: Well it's better then sitting at home feeling sorry for myself.

Andrea walked of, and tried to get on with her job. As the day went on people could tell that something was up with Andrea. It's just the way she was acting, she wasn't her normally, happy cheerful self. Yvonne had noticed this more then anyone.

Yvonne: Hey is Andy OK?

She was standing in the que for refs in the canteen, she was standing with Becky and Honey.

Honey: Actually I was going to ask that, she's been acting.

Becky: What?

Honey: Wells she hasn't been acting her self since she was off.

Becky: Look she's been under a lot of strain,s o can you just get of her back.

Becky was getting angry they could here it in her voice.

Honey: OK, we only saying.

Smithy: Ah Honey.

The three of them turned to look at Smithy, I want to see you in my office in ten minuets and tell Andrea when she gets in I want to see her as well.

Honey: Sgt.

Honey looked at Becky then walked out.

Yvonne: What was all that about?

Becky: Nothing.

She went to sit down, and Yvonne followed. Honey found Andrea in the writing room, she was sitting at a desk, suppose to be writing a statement but was instead starting into space.

Honey: Hey, Sgt. Smith wants to see us, now, Andrea?

Andrea: Yeah I'm coming.

She got up and the two of them walked together, and found Smithy in his office.

Smithy: Ah you two, CID have had another rape.

Andrea could feel her stomach lurch at the word.

Smithy: And the DCI want the victim seen to a the refuge.

He gets up and walks towards them.

Smithy: The victims name is, Miss Anna Williams, so can you do the necessary?

Honey: Sgt.

He looks at Andrea.

Smithy: Shift up a gear Andrea.

Andrea: Sgt.

They two of them left to change into there civvies. Honey glanced at Andrea while they were in the locker room.

Honey: Hey are you OK? It's just you don't seem yourself

Andrea: I'm fine.

Honey: You sure.

Andrea: HONEY I SAID I WAS FINE.

Honey: OK was only asking.

Andrea: Can we just go please.

Honey: Sure.

They both leave.

Becky walked into CID looking for Debbie, but instead found DI Manson.

Becky: Gov have you seen DS McAllister?

Neil: She's in and interview at the moment, why is there a problem.

Becky: No I just had as statement needing signing.

She turns to leave.

Neil: How's PC Dunbar? Feeling any better?

Becky stopped

Becky: (whispered loud enough for him to here) Like you care?

Neil: Excuse me?

She turned around, she was angry, she held him responsible for what happened to her best mate.

Becky: Why did you stand her up? What was it the wife want you to go on another shopping trip.

Neil: Firstly I watch who you speaking to, and secondly my private life has got nothing to do with you PC Smith so I surgest you get out here, before you say something you will regret.

Becky: All you had to do was show up, even if it was for a minuet.

Neil: PC SMITH I AM SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!

Becky: If you had then maybe it wouldn't have happened!

She stopped her self before she said anymore, Neil looked at her confused, he thought she was having a go at him for standing Andrea up, but clear it was something else.

Neil: What?

Becky: Nothing.

She looked at the floor, she had promised Andrea she wouldn't. Just then Jack appeared in the door way.

Jack: Neil!

'saved by the DCI' she thought, not waiting any longer she turned and left before she got her self in any more trouble. And disappeared threw the double doors leaving Neil deep in thought.

Honey and Andrea had arrived at the Rape Refuge, it was the second time that day that Andrea had been there. They stood in the same doctor surgery type room, only this time the curtain round the bed had been pulled cover the victuum.

Honey: So anything the victuum says in here is completely confidential?

Andrea: Yeah until she is ready to sign a consent form, nothing moves.

Just then the curtain was drawn back to reveal a women sitting on a bed and to Andrea's horror, Lisa. The blonde lady who had helped her that morning. Lisa looked at her.

Lisa: Oh hello, I'll be with you in a moment.

Lisa thought Andrea was here because of her attack, Andrea glanced at Honey.

Andrea: Em I'm here to she a Miss Anna Williams, PC Dunbar Sun Hill.

She flashed her warrant card, in that moment Lisa, now understood why Andrea was so reluctant in tell the police.

Lisa: Ah.

Andrea: Is she available to speak?

Lisa: I'm afraid she's changed her mind. She doesn't want to take it any further at the moment.

Andrea: Right.

Lisa: She has concerns about her job and family, your probably familiar with the problems she facing, as a police officer.

Andrea: Yeah, please can you tell her that were here and ask if she wants to speck to us.

Lisa: Yeah, just give me one moment.

Lisa walked over to Anna, and Andrea could feel Honey move next to her.

Honey: (Whispered in her ear) She look's shattered.

Andrea: Yeah, she'll be in bits that's what it dose to you.

Honey: Nightmare.

Together they talked to Miss Williams, Honey was doing most of the talking ad Andrea was grate full they managed to persuade her to make a statement so they brought her back to the nick. Honey took her to the soft interview room, and Andrea went to find Sam. She walked into CID, the only people in there was Jim, Debbie, Phil and a few uniform. She walked up to Debbie.

Andrea: Sgt., have you seen DS Nixon?

Debbie: She's in with the DPS.

Andrea: Well will you tell her we've got her rape victuum in the soft interview room please!

She turned and was just about to walks towards the door when.

Neil: PC Dunbar!

She stopped in her tracks. She couldn't deal with him not now.

Neil: Can I see you for two minuets.

She turned slowly and walked into his office closing the door but not looking at him.

Neil: How are you? I herd you were of ill yesterday.

Andrea: Yeah one of those 24hr things nothing serious.

Still not making eye contact, she stared out of his office window.

Neil: Look I now you upset about the other night.

Andrea: I am not upset!

She turned her attention to him for the first time.

Andrea: I am angry! All you had to do was phone to say you weren't coming, but you didn't you waited 3hrs before, sending me a text. You waited until it was dark before telling me you weren't coming.

Neil was confused and also taken aback, 'I now she was upset about being stood up. But wasn't she over reacting a bit.'

Neil: Look Andrea -

Andrea: No Neil, forget I have had enough of coming second best to you. Every time your life gets hard or tough, every time you have a row with Phillippa you come running to me as though I'm your own personal agony aunt. Car park dates and running around being careful. I've put up with it for the past four years well not anymore, it's over!

There was silence. He new she was angry, but her had never expected this.

Neil: What?

Andrea: You heard.

Neil: Look I now your upset, And your right, I haven't been fair to you I now that, but I love you and I now you love me.

Andrea could feel tears in her eyes, she looked back out of the window. Neil then had a sudden though

Neil: Are you sure that's all your upset about?

She didn't say anything.

Neil: I was talking to Rebecca before.

Andrea's heart jumped.

Neil: She seems to think there more to this, then just me standing you up.

Andrea: Look what ever she said she's lying.

Neil: What?

Andrea: Look Neil, just leave it, it's over!

She turned and opened the door.

Neil: Andrea!

She walk out of his office tears in her eyes.

Neil: PC Dunbar!

But she didn't turn she kept walking and disappeared round the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea found Becky in the pub with every one else that night. She had arrived with Tony just to make herself feel safe. She walked over to bar where the others were.

Becky: Hey, oh you will never guess what happened today, I think I am probably going to be suspended for having a go at the DI and I mean a proper go -

She stopped when she saw Andrea was crying.

Becky: Hey what's up?

Andrea: I've made a real mess of everything.

Becky: Hey come here.

They walked over to a table away from the overs and sat down.

Andrea: I finished it with Neil

Becky: What! Why?

Andrea: That's just it I don't know why, I was angry at him but I shouldn't have been that angry.

Becky: Did you tell him, about the rape?

Andrea: No I was to busy yelling at him about begin his personal agony aunt.

She had managed to control her tears.

Becky: Here drink this.

She handed her a shot, and she downed it in one.

Andrea: He said you were talking to him.

Becky: Yeah I had a right go at him to, it's not his day is it.

Andrea: What did you say?

Becky: Don't worry I didn't tell him anything but I think, he knows that somethings up, actually everybody dose.

Andrea: What?

Becky: Honey and Yvonne no something is going on, and pretty soon Chris is going to suspect something to.

Andrea looked at the crowd of people at the bar that was her brother and friends.

Andrea: I can't tell him, it would destroy him.

At the bar Honey had just got the round in and she had gone over to Yvonne.

Honey: Here you go.

She handed Yvonne her drink then looked over to the table were Andrea and Becky were sitting.

Honey: I tell you there is defiantly something going on there.

Yvonne: What you mean?

Honey: It's just the way Andrea was acting today, I mean when we went to the Rape Refuge she didn't say much, but she seemed to now how the victim was feeling.

Yvonne: There was one other thing.

Honey: What

Yvonne: She total over reacted today, we were standing next to the drinks machine and Chris came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder and she total flipped which isn't like her, there usually really close.

Honey: Maybe they had an argument.

Yvonne: I don't think so I'm guessing something happened to her the day she phoned in sick.

Honey: Like what?

Yvonne: Look at her, what do you see? All the signs of someone who's been hurt.

Honey: What are you talking about?

Yvonne: Think about it, she was fine on Tuesday right, then she phones in sick, which isn't like her she's never phoned in sick.

Honey: Right.

Yvonne: Then today, she hasn't been herself, she over reacted when Chris touched her and you said that you thought she new what the rape victim was feeling.

The was silence, while Honey was putting all this information together.

Honey: What are you saying, Andrea's been.

Yvonne stared at her.

Honey: No, no she can't have.

She picked up her glass of wine and lifted it half way to her lips.

Honey: Could she.

They looked at each other then to Andrea.

Andrea: Listen, I'm just going to got o the loo.

Andrea got up, watched in the distance by the other two.

Yvonne: Here watch my drink, will you.

Honey: Don't push her, she wont thank you for it.

Yvonne: Hey I'm only going to the loo.

Honey: I'm telling you your wrong.

Yvonne went of to the toilet and Honey went over to sit with Becky. Yvonne found Andrea standing over the mirror drying her eyes.

Yvonne: Hey

Andrea: Hey

Yvonne: You OK?

Andrea: Yeah, just been one of those days.

Yvonne: I now.

Andrea: Now what?

She started washing her hands. Yvonne waited a few seconds.

Yvonne: You've been raped.

Andrea froze and closed her eyes.

Yvonne: Please tell me it's not true.

Andrea looked at Yvonne in the mirror, she tried to speak but her thought had vanished. They looked at each other, and Yvonne didn't need Andrea to speak, she new what she meant.

Yvonne: Oh Andrea.

Andrea: Who told you?

Yvonne: Hey I'm a copper, I worked it out for my self.

There was silence

Yvonne: So, are you going to report it?

Andrea: I don't now.

Yvonne: Well, when did happen?

Andrea: Tuesday night.

Yvonne: Who else knows?

Andrea: Just, Becky and you can not tell anyone.

Yvonne: Sure

Andrea: I mean it Yvonne -

She was starting to cry again

Andrea: You have to swear to my that you wont tell any one there's only you and Becky who now.

Yvonne: OK, but Honey noes she figured it out to, but we won't say anything.

They looked at each other and then Yvonne gave her a huge as tears fell down Andrea's checks

Yvonne: Hey its going to be all right.

As they went back into the bar the four of them sat down, and they talked by the end of the night Andrea felt a little bit better, but over at the bar they were unaware of one thing that a certain PC had over heard the whole of Honey and Yvonne conversation ... PC Kent.


	6. Chapter 6

Andrea's phone beeped for the fifth time that night, she new who it was, Neil had been trying to talk to her all night. She lay on the sofa of her flat in the darkness, to lost in thought to turn the light on. Trying to come to terms with everything that had happened to her over the past few days. What with Neil and the Rape, she didn't think anything could get any worse then it all ready was ...

''What? Really?'

''That's what I heard''

'' Who form?''

''In the pub, Gabriel, Gary and Des were talking''

Steve, Cameron and Tony were in the locker room getting changed for the start of there shift.

Tony: What are you lot talking about?

Steve: You mean you haven't heard?

Tony: Heard what.

Steve: The rumor going around about Andrea

Cameron: Yeah but its only a rumor.

Steve: Oh come on it sort of explains why she's been acting different.

Tony: What?

Cameron: Remember the day Andrea, phoned in sick.

Tony: Yeah

Cameron: Well words going round, that Andrea was raped the previous night.

Tony: What?

Cameron: That's why she phoned in sick that day, but its only a rumor.

Steve: Oh come on.

Cameron: Steve, drop it.

Just then Gabriel came in.

Gabriel: Morning lads.

Tony: What's this rumor you've been spreading?

Gabriel: I'm not spreading anything.

Cameron: That's not what we've heard.

Gabriel: Didn't you now rumors kill careers.

Tony: Well you started it.

Gabriel: Actually I didn't start this Honey and Yvonne did.

Cameron: Look dose it matter who started this, the point is its not nice so can we all just shut up about it.

Gabriel: Why do you care so much.

Cameron: I don't, I just thought we were to stick with our colleagues not talk about them, especially about something like that.

He grabbed his belt and walked out of the locker room, the same time Chris walked in.

Chris: Morning fellers.

The lads all looked at each, as Chris opened his locker and took of his jacket, he looked at them and saw them looking at each other.

Chris: What?

Steve was about to say something when Smithy appeared in the doorway.

Smithy: Hey you lot, can you have you granny sessions latter please and hurry up, the Insp.'s waiting in the Briefing room.

Gabriel: Sgt.

Gabriel followed Smithy, Tony and Steve behind him, leaving Chris dazed. They all walked alone the corridor. They walked threw the double doors, towards the door of the briefing room, in the opposite direction Andrea and Yvonne came in the opposite direction. Tony, Steve and Gabriel froze and looked at Andrea.

Andrea: What?

The lads looked at each other.

Smithy: Will you lot shift up a gear and get a move on!

The lads went in.

Yvonne: What was all that about.

Andrea: Don't now.

They walked in closing the door behind them.

Smithy: Right, now that you have all woken up.

Andrea, Tony, Gabriel, Cameron, Steve, Chris and Yvonne all sat down next to Reg, Gary and Kerry.

Smithy: We'll make a start, Right this is the suspect that CID are after.

He points at a board with a street map and a photo graph of someone.

Tony: Michael Thomas

Smithy: He's wanted in connection with five burglaries so if you see him bring him in sharpish. Right Cameron I want you and Chris to get down to the coal lane, Tony you and Steve are in the Area Car, Gabriel and Reg your in 84, Kerry you and Honey have been allocated to CID for the day.

Kerry: Why?

Gina: The DI's doing and oboe and he has requested to officers, So you will need to go and find her.

Sheelagh: And also Sun Hill's been allocated a spot on a driving course at Hendon

Tony looked up.

Sheelagh: It's a basic course Tony so don't panic there's no challengers.

The room burst into giggles.

Gina: Right and last but not least Andrea I want you to find Lance and your on patrol.

Smithy: OK that's it ... of you go.

There was the scraping of chairs as everyone stood up.

As she walked out of the room, Andrea noticed Cameron and Gabriel looking at her and when Tony passed her he put a hand on her shoulder and said, 'Hey, you OK?' after assuring him she was fine he walked out.

Andrea: OK why is everyone acting weird.

Yvonne: I don't no.

The two of them glanced over at the lads, before leaving.

Andrea: Hey.

She pulled Yvonne away from the others.

Andrea: You didn't tell anyone did you?

Yvonne: Of course not, but you've got to do something, you can't let them get away with it, we've got to do something.

Andrea: There is no we, Yvonne this is my thing, this is my problem.

Yvonne: So make it official.

Andrea: Have you thought about what I would actually achieve? If you say anything, I'll just deny it, so keep your mouth shut.

She stalked of down the corridor, Yvonne turned around to See Steve, Gabriel and Gary looking at her.

Yvonne: Shouldn't you lot be out catching criminals!

Yvonne walked past them and out of site.

Gabriel: Well?

Gary: I still think it's gossip.

Gabriel: Did that look like gossip to you?

Just then Chris walked out of the Briefing room and walked past them.

Gary: Hey do you think Chris knows?

Gabriel: Na, he'd be on the war path wouldn't he.

Gary: Well there's rumors going around about his sister and someone should tell him.

Gary made to go after Chris, but Gabriel grab his arm and he got pulled back.

Gabriel: Hey, why? He won't thank you for it, anyway if it's just gossip then why cause all that friction.

Gary: Since when have you cared so much.

Gabriel: I'm not, but we've all got to work together, that's all I'm saying.

Just then Smithy came out.

Smithy: Hey you lot crime doesn't wait for us, shift it.

All: Sgt.

Gabriel: Take it for me Gary just leave it, you don't want to spreading rumors, no one will thank you.

They went of for the day. Andrea was pleased of the excuse of being on patrol away from everyone, Yvonne, Becky, Neil. She had a chance to get everything clear and to sort out her head. At the end of the shift she was in the locker room changed and ready to leave when Yvonne came in.

Yvonne: Look Andy, I'm sorry about earlier, I know you think I'm putting pressure on you, but its only because I want you to do the right thing.

Andrea: I now.

She went and sat on the bench, next to Yvonne.

Andrea: That's why I have decided not to go threw with it.

Yvonne: What?

Andrea: I can't do it Yvonne, I can't go threw with everything. Telling the Inspector making it official then standing up in court, and telling everyone what happened to me. I can't do it.

Yvonne: Yeah but you wouldn't be going threw it on your own, we'd be there for you.

Andrea: Exactly, the whole station would now, and I don't think I could cope with them talking behind my back and they wouldn't treat me the same.

Yvonne: OK if your not going to go threw it for you, what about his next victim? What if he dose it again?

Andrea: Don't think you going to change my mind, by making me feel guilty.

Yvonne: I'm not, I just want you to do the right thing.

Andrea: I know, but I've made up my mind, I just want to forget about it.

There was silence for a few seconds, then Andrea stood up.

Andrea: Listen I've got to go and meet Becky, I'll see you later.

And with that she left the room. Andrea may have been prepared to forget about her ordeal, but two doors down in the male locker room things were about to get a whole lot complicated. Gabriel was changed in the locker room, everyone else had gone, when Chris came in.

Gabriel: Hey good result today, on the Coal lane.

Chris: Oh thanks.

Gabriel: Want to get beer to celebrate.

Chris: Soz can't I'm gonna meet Andrea and Becky, were going out, mainly totry and cheer Andrea up.

Gabriel: Yeah she could do with it, what with everything that's been going on.

Chris: What are you talking about?

Gabriel: This whole rumor thing.

Chris: What rumor thing?

Gabriel: Oh god mate, you don't now do you?

Chris: Gabriel what are you talking about what's happened?

Gabriel: I am sorry mate, your bond to here about it sooner or later, words going round the station that Andrea's been raped the day she phoned in sick, I'm sorry.

And he turned an walked out of the room a hidden grin on his face, leaving Chris in a horrified trance.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, firstly thank you for reading this far and secondly I know there hasn't been much of Neil but there will be soon promise, LM x P.S Please Review your thoughts. Most of the next few chapters our based on the 2004 story line with then Bomb at the Bank.(There may be spelling mistakes in this) ****

* * *

** _

Becky: What do you mean the lads now!

It was the morning Briefing, The Supt and Inspector were away for the day, doing a Course at Branswell (some MET police building), and June and Sheelagh were at some conference which meant the Smithy had been left as the duty officer. He was in charge. And today looked like it was going to be a bad one. Becky, Honey and Yvonne had just walked out of the briefing room and were standing in the corridor.

Yvonne: I don't now I was walking down the corridor and I herd Des, Gary and Steve talking about it.

Becky: How the hell did they find out.

Smithy: Mind your backs.

They separated from there conversation as Smithy walked past.

Yvonne: I don't now, but we've got bigger problems.

Honey: Such as?

Yvonne: Well if the lads now, there's a good chance Chris will now too.

Becky: Oh this isn't happening.

She started walking up the corridor scratching her head, the other two behind her

Becky: I'm getting a migraine

CAD: Any units from Serria Oscar West Key Road, serious traffic accident involving lorry and two cars.

Honey: Serria Oscar from 158 we can attend.

Smithy: Smith, Harman.

They three of them looked up to see Smithy.

Smithy: You two make you way to the back yard, I'm going to sort out a van to take you and the others down there.

He then turned to Yvonne

Smithy: I want you to find out where Chris is he wasn't in the Briefing, and he hasn't called in, have you heard form him?

Yvonne: I haven't seen him I'll give him a call.

Smithy: Right then make you way to the RTA.

Yvonne: Sgt.

Smithy walked of.

Honey :What was that you were saying about Chris finding out.

Honey and Becky made there into the yard.

* * *

Meanwhile Andrea and Gary were first on the scene from Sun Hill at the RTA, the shortly afterwards there was also some uniformed officers from Barton Street on scene, and it was the worst one they had every been to. The accident had happened on a slip road going onto a motoway, a green car had tried to take over a lorry with toxic, chemicals on, only something had happened and the car and flipped over with a man trapped inside, the lorry had crashed into it, spilling all the toxic waste, and a car behind the lorry had crashed in to the back of it. There was traffic baking up. There was car horns going of. The were trying to deal with the spillage and cutting people out. A fireman came up to Andrea as she made her way towards the Green car.

Fireman: Down there, green car on its roof on the slip road.

Andrea and the fireman made there way down towards the car, people were getting out of there cars which wasn't helping.

Andrea: Sir can you just stay with you veichal somebody will e with you shortly.

They passed Gary who was helping a woman out of her car, the same car that had gone into the back of the toxic lorry. An uniformed officer passed Andrea

Andrea: Check on the calls for the ambulances.

Officer: Right

As the officer ran off in the opposite direction, she found Gary.

Andrea: Gary what's going on?

Gary: There's a guy trapped in a car, it's flipped over there.

Andrea: Are you OK?

Gary: I'm safe mate, safe.

Andrea left Gary to deal with they lady and Andrea ran round the lorry to the flipped green car where a man was lying on the ground, alive but trapped. She took over form the fireman that was with him.

Fireman: OK Stay with him while I sort cutting gear.

The fireman disappeared, and Andrea nealt down towards the man.

Andrea: Sir, it's the police can you here me?

Adam: Who's that? Where am I?

Andrea: You've been in an accident sir, but your going to be all right.

Adam: I can't move.

Andrea: Can you tell me your name?

Adam: I don't now, what did you say?

Andrea: What's your name?

Adam: Vicars, Adam Vicars.

Andrea: OK Adam good, can you remember what happened?

Adam: I was over taking the truck, I can't – Oh god my legs, why can't I move?

Andrea: I know its hard, but try not to move, help is on its way.

Adam: Quick please.

Gary was busy helping a woman and her mother to get away from there car with the help of the, Gary was helping the woman's mother. And they were walking to the side of the road. Gary looked at the woman's daughter.

Gary: Are you all right love?

Woman: Yeah.

Gary and the Fireman gentle help the woman's mother to sit on the ground, when suddenly the drive of the lorry came up to them shouting.

Lorry Driver: This is not my fault he cut me off!

Gary: Just a minute yeah.

One of the Barton Street officers took him away and Gary turned to the fire officer.

Gary: The driver said it was some sort of chemical waste, and its highly corrosive

Fireman: Everyone should try not to inhale the fumes, stay at wind until we here from our hazard officer.

The lorry driver was back.

Lorry Driver: Please this is not my fault.

Gary walked over to him and tried to calm him down.

Gary: All right, sir just keep calm we need to make sure that your not injured.

Lorry Driver: All right! All right!

Gary turned his attention back to the woman.

Gary: Look did any of you two get splashed but what ever is in that lorry.

Woman: Em no

Just then Andrea shout at Gary, who turned to look at her then turned back

Gary: OK can you just stay here.

Andrea: Gary!

Gary: All right!

Gary: There will be an ambulance with you shortly.

Woman: Thank you.

Gary got up and went over to Andrea

Adam: Where are you? Are you still there?

Andrea: Yeah Adam, I'm still here's

Adam: What's your name?

Andrea: PC Dunbar, Andrea

Adam: I'm scared Andrea.

Andrea: I now I need you to just stay calm and hang in there, the ambulance is on it's way

Gary suddenly appeared, Andrea stood up and they walked to the side of the road

Andrea: Any sign off that ambulance?

Gary: Still stuck in traffic, thanks to the rubber neckers it's bumper to bumper all the way back to Monks lane, no one can get on the carriage way.

Andrea: He needs help now, he's bleeding heavily, we haven't got much time.

CAD: 149 from Serria Oscar are you available to speak.

Gary: Serria Oscar go ahead.

CAD: Read you veichal check, veichal reported stolen four days ago, should be a green ford festa registered keep Mr. Lewis Taylor-

Andrea and Gary both look at the – green – up side down veichal, with Adam in it.

CAD: - 27 Lofter Street, Sun Hill.

Gary: All received, did you hear that? Stolen veichal over taking on a slip road, where was he going in such a hurry?

Just then a siren could be heard, they both turned to see the van and Relief form Sun Hill, arriving in the van, coming up the slip road on the opposite side and parking on the bridge over the motoway.

Gary: Oh well at least here's some help!

* * *

CAD: Dean and Smithy

Smithy: What's the latest on this RT?

Dean: The Fire Department our now on scene along with Sun Hill, the Fire Department our out making the chemical safe with FOM. There getting the slip road closed of and diverting traffic by Picket Street and Bran Lane.

Smithy: Have you informed the environmental department about the spillage?

Dean: The fire crew are dealing with it, one thing is for sure, it's going to be total came stricken down there.

Smithy: Aren't you the comedian.

Dean: Not the best day to be duty officer. Sgt.

Smithy: Huh, tell me about it.

* * *

RTA, the Fire Department had started to cut Adam out of the car, when Honey came up to her. She looked at Adam.

Adam: What are they doing what's that noise?

Andrea: There cutting you out, Adam

She then turned to the fireman

Andrea: Be quick, he's losing a lot of blood.

Fireman: I now love, sorry.

Adam: Andrea!

Honey: Is he OK?

Andrea: Not really, no.

Honey: Come here

Andrea: What -

Honey pulled Andrea away from Adam.

Andrea: - Honey not now.

Honey: We think Chris knows about the rape.

Andrea: WHAT! Did you tell him!

Honey: No we think he heard it from, the lads.

Andrea: THE LADS! HOW THE HELL DO THE LADS NO!

Honey: We don't now, I'm just warning you.

Cameron: Honey!

Honey: I'm sorry

Honey disappeared leaving Andrea, with her heart panting, if the lads new and Chris how long would it take for Neil to find out.

* * *

Back at the nick Chris had final made and appearance. He walked towards the yard were as other officers ran past him. Yvonne was waiting ... still.

Yvonne: Where have you been? You missed the briefing. Didn't you get any of my messages?

Chris: Yeah.

He started walking down the ramp.

Yvonne: Everything all right?

Chris: Lets just get to this RTA it sounds like a mess.

Yvonne: Fine I was just checking that's all.

Chris: Have you heard any rumors about Andrea?

Yvonne: Andrea? Like what?

Chris: Nothing, lets go.

Chris got in the car, Yvonne rolled her eyes and got in two and together they pulled out of the yard followed by the van behind them.

* * *

RTA, The lorry driver had started kicking off again, Gabriel was trying came him down. On the bridge over the motoway, the cars were jammed to each other and drivers where getting out. Des, Reg and Becky were trying to keep the crowds back.

Becky: Sir will you please just go and wait with your veichal.

Just then the ambulance arrived followed by Chris and Yvonne in the area car behind them. Becky was directing the paramedics in Adam's direction.

Becky: It's down there the green car -

Chris: Bex!s

Becky: - be care full when you go past the lorry, there's chemical waist, could be toxic.

Becky turned around to find Chris ducking under the barrier and coming towards her.

Chris: Becky! Is Andrea here?

Becky: Yeah, she's down there by the green car, but we could really do with a hand here Chris!

But he was already half way across the bridge running towards the accident, Becky turned and found Yvonne.

Yvonne: We couldn't get in the traffics backed up, they should have parachuted us in.

Becky looked behind her.

Becky: Sir! I have told you before!

While Rebecca went to sort out her crown control, Yvonne turned towards Chris

Yvonne: Ow! Wait up!

She start to run/ jog after him. The paramedics had arrived on the scene with Adam, and the Fire Department had cut him out.

Paramedic: We've got to get a move on, quickly.

Andrea: I now.

Jus then Gary appeared carrying a bag.

Gary: Andy!

They two of them walked away from Adam

Gary: I am going to have to arrest him

Andrea: For what?

Gary pulled a gun out of the bag

Gary: Possession of a fire arm, and driving a stolen viechal.

They turned to look at the paramedic dealing with him

Paramedic: He's tacky cardiac, moving him that distance to the ambulance is dangerous.

Andrea: Right

She turned to Gary.

Andrea: Look, Gary give me that, arresting him can wait I don't think he's going anywhere int hat condition, call CID and tell them to meet us at the hospital, all right?

Gary ran off somewhere, Andrea looked at the Paramedic

Andrea: I'll get the ambulance moved closer.

She moved towards the Lorry when Chris suddenly appeared.

Chris: Andrea?

Andrea: Not now.

She walked around the lorry and up the road towards the ambulance, Chris behind her. Yvonne, who was interviewing the Lorry Driver, saw them.

Chris: Tell me its not true that you've been raped?

She didn't say anything but kept walking.

Chris: Please Andrea, I need to now!

She didn't say anything, she just kept walking.


	8. Chapter 8

On arrival at the hospital, Adam went strait into Rhesus. And Andrea found Ken and Terry already there waiting for her.

Terry: Is that are Mr. Vicars?

Adam was wheeled passed them by nurses, and out of site threw double doors.

Andrea: Yep he went into shock in the ambulance there taking him into rhesus, and his names not Vicars, it's Adam Collins, there's two changes of cloths in this bag.

She shows Terry, Adam's drivers license.

Ken: Listen do you think he was on a job?

Andrea: Well it would explain the driving.

Ken: Right, I'm gonna get Rob to check this out on Crimit.

Ken disappeared.

Terry: Right Andrea, fill me in, if he was on a job were going to need some details.

* * *

CAD, Dean and Smithy every computer's going off.

Smithy: This is mental, we've got total grid lock across half of Sun Hill, we've got car's not even taking short cuts threw private property.

Just then Dean's computer starts beeping.

Dean: Sgt., I've got a central station hold up alarm, suspected robbery now at the National Equity Bank, Malem Street.

Smithy: Great that's all we need.

Dean: Most people our tied up in the RTA.

Smithy: Right, OK I want SO19 and the Area Car down to the bank now, get onto the traffic division and tell them to take over at the RTA and all available officers to get down to the bank, tell them I'll meet them down there. You better get onto Branswell, inform the Supt an the Inspector and get onto Sheelagh and June, conference or not we need them back here now.

Smithy walked out of CAD.

* * *

The nurses had staplelised Adam.

Nurse: OK he's stable, you can have two minuets with him, but please don't agitate him.

The nurse walked of behind a screen, Terry walked up to Adam, Andrea standing behind him a little way back.

Terry: We found your gun Mr. Collins, that is your name isn't it, Adam Collins.

Adam: Gun, what gun?

Terry: The one in your holder in your car.

He lifts up a balaclava in an evidence bag.

Terry: Along with this, and don't give me any mush, about popping down to the supermarket for tea bags, OK

Andrea: Terry

Adam: I don't now what your talking about

Terry: Yes you do Adam, and this is you last chance to CO – operate so I'd take it if I were you.

Adam: Where's Andrea, I want to see Andrea.

Andrea: I'm here's

Andrea comes up behind Terry

Terry: Do you now what I think, I think your planing an armed robbery, unless your gonna tell me your a hit man on the job

Adam: I don't now what you mean, I can't say what I don't now.

Nurse: Excuse me?

Andrea: Terry?

Terry and Andrea walk back away from Adam.

Andrea: I don't think he's up to this right now, let me speak to him I've already made an connection with him.

Terry: OK, I'll wait outside

Andrea: Thank you.

Terry walked out of Reuses, and finds Ken.

Ken: Terry? I just got of the phone to Rob. There's a central station hold up alarm at the National Equity Bank.

Terry: That's what half a mile from the RTA

Ken: Which means Collins, could have been on his way there, until he meet the back of the truck.

Terry: Has Collins got form?

Ken: Well you now, some old convictions mostly for car theft and criminal damage, but nothing recent and certainly nothing for robbery.

Terry: Who are his mates?

Ken: Verus know associates, the heaviest of which are a Trevor Willets and Vick Jones, just released for Long March after doing five years for serious assault.

Terry: So if Willets or Jones are in the bank, that's a serious step up to armed robbery.

Ken: Maybe they learned some new tricks in side.

Terry: So if Collins is armed who ever's in the bank could be armed, we'd better warn CAD.

* * *

Meanwhile Tony, drove down Malem Street in the Area car, and everything seem calm and quite, people going about the normal shopping days. He pulled up outside the National Equity Bank and got out.

Tony: Serria Oscar from 595, I'm outside the National Equity Bank now it seems quite, I'm going to check inside.

He started walking toward the bank when a man suddenly ran out, carrying a gun and a bag, he pointed the gun at a woman who was walking past who started to scream at the top of her voice.

Trevor: Stay were you are don't move!

Tony pulled the woman behind him and put his arm up in front of him.

Tony: It's OK mate, it's OK

Trevor: WHO ARE YOU LOOKING AT!

Tony: Nothing

Trevor: WHO ARE YOU LOOKING AT!

Tony: No ones looking at you

Trevor: GET BACK! GET BACK!

Tony: Were doing mate, were doing it.

Trevor: WERE IS HE? HE SHOULD BE HERE, HE SHOULD BE HERE.

Trevor went back into the bank, another uniformed officer came over and tried to came the lady down.

Tony: Serria Oscar form 595, National Equity Bank, Malem Street, CONFERMED, ARMED ROBBARY NOW!

* * *

Back at the RTA, Dean gets on the radio.

Dean: _All Units from Serria Oscar, the National Equity Bank, confirmed armed robbery - _

Gary, and Yvonne leave the car the were looking in and head towards SO84.

Dean: -_SO19 on route_ -

Des, Reg and Becky leave there posts as crowd control and start running across the the bridge towards 84 and 21. Chris and Gabriel also start running.

Dean: - Sgt._ Smith will meet you there, over._

Gary: Serria Oscar form 149 all received, traffic have arrived were on our way.

As they all arrived at the cars at the same time, Gary, Yvonne, Chris and Gabriel got into 84. Des, Reg, Cameron and Becky got into 21.

Dean: I surgest you use, Wells Ave by Raven Street, Gary traffic's not to bad that way.

* * *

Nurse: Here you go.

A nurse handed Terry, Adams cloths, in bag. He turned an found Ken

Terry: Collins clothes for forensics.

They started walking down the corridor when a mobile starts ringing, Terry turns to look at Ken. Who checks his phone.

Ken: Neah must be you mate.

Terry checks his, it isn't him.

Terry: No it's switched off.

They look at the bag. And Ken take out Adam phone which is ring and says 'Withheld' Ken goes to answer it.

Terry: No don't let it go to answer phone.

Andrea walks up to Adam.

Andrea: Hello, how you feeling?

Adam: Pretty bad, thanks for before

Andrea: You had a very lucky escape you now that don't you.

Adam: Well what happens now?

Andrea: Well that's up to you, there's a robbery in progress at the National Equity Bank, do you now anything about it?

Adam didn't say anything.

Andrea: OK, If you wan to help your self, I surgest you speak up now.

Adam remained silent.

* * *

Ken: Well? Any message?

Terry: Male voice, London accent

Ken and Terry were sitting at the end of the corridor

Ken: What he say?

Terry: ''Adam, the police our outside the bank, were are you?''

Ken: Lets call him back, lets just hope its ever Trevor Willets of Vick Jones.

Terry: Thing is, who will we be speaking to, Willets or Jones

Ken: Lets consult the oracle.

Terry: Good idea

Terry and Ken both reach into there pockets and pull out a coin.

Ken: Heads we call Trevor Willets, tails Vick Jones.

They both toss the coins.

Both: Heads

Ken: Willets

Terry: Willets

Terry phones Trevor Willets.

Terry: 'Trev, its Adam were are you? Where?' - he hung up.

Ken: Trevor Willets

Terry: He's in the bank

Ken: Lets get Andrea to confirm it with Collins, then we'll let Smithy now.

They both get up.

* * *

Back at the bank, the van Serria 21 and 84 turned down Malem street and drive up to the bank and the Area car. By now there's mass crowd of people. They park up outside the bank and Yvonne, Gary, Chris, Des, Gabriel, Reg, Cameron and Becky get out there coats changed for the bright green traffic kind, to the black every day wear. They all headed towards Tony.

Yvonne: They still inside?

Tony: Yeah as far as we now.

Smithy jumps out of the van.

Smithy: What's the situation?

He goes up to Tony.

Smithy: Tony, did you see the weapon?

Tony: See it, he practical stuffed it up my noise, it looked like a self loading pistil.

Smithy: Right

He looks around before deciding what to do.

Smithy: OK, we need to get these people back, Des, Becky and Cameron you can do that.

Becky: Sgt.

Smithy: Tony.

He turns to Tony

Smithy: I want you as communications officer, i want you to take a veichal and set u a Rond -day - view point, i want you to get and ETA on ambulance's and armed response units, then I want you to find out who exactly in the bank.

He turns to the rest of the relief,

Smithy: Now i need somebody to stay close by and keep an incident log, any volunteers?

Chris: I'll do

Smithy: Right all you have to do is stay close by and record everything that happens, all right. The rest of you I want you to set up a two faced cordon, i want the inner cordon on this corner -

He points down the street.

Smithy: - so we keep the frontage in line and out of site, OK? Of you go, Chris.

Smithy and Chris walked over to the Bank entrance and stayed against the wall trying to look in the windows.

Smithy: And somebody get a statement for lady at the cash machine.

Smithy glanced over at Gary and Becky

Smithy: Gary! Becky! Push people back and start setting up the cordons!

Gary: Sgt.

Gary and Becky joined the others helping to push the every growing crowd back.

* * *

Andrea: Come on Adam, there is an armed siege at the bank were you supposed to be there?

Adam: Oh and that will be really clever telling you that.

Andrea: Think about it, all we have on you is you in possession of a fire arm.

Adam: It wasn't mine

Andrea: If you were involved they will stick you with conspiracy to Comit armed robbery, if you help us the right people will get to now

Adam: What are you going on about?

Andrea: Which could help you in court.

Adam: Look I didn't want any of this, I've got a wife, a steady job and a mortgage now, this was just a favor he said I owed him.

Andrea: Who did, Trevor Willets, is he the one in charge? How many others are involved?

Adam: He'll kill me, you don't now? he's a total maniac

* * *

Tony sat in the Area Car

Tony: Serria Oscar form 595

Dean: go ahead 595

Tony: Dean I need you to phone the bank, see if you can make contact, over

Dean: 595 I'm already on it, but there's no direct line, I've called head office and they've put me on hold, I'm stuck in the automatic system.

Tony: Yeah well keep trying, we need to now how many people he's got in there and just what this guys up two. And can you get a check were SO19 are were practically naked out here.

Meanwhile Honey and Kerry had been caught up at the RTA all this time, and had arrived at the Bank incident, and had started helping the others with crowd, control. Yvonne, Becky Des and Cameron were walking down Malem street pushing the crowd back. Kerry and Gary were walking down the street, rather then controlling the crowd they were walking a little way back form the others.

Gary: This is going to be interesting

Kerry: What

Gary: Chris.

Kerry: What about him?

Gabriel: You spreading rumors?

Gabriel had come up behind them

Gary: Hey you started this

Gabriel: No you did as well.

Kerry: What are you talking about.

Gary: Words going round that, Andrea has been raped the day day before she called in sick

Kerry: No, look I now Andrea, she would have said something?

Gary: Yeah but would she? It's not the sort of thing you make up - well, please your self

Kerry: Oh shut up Gary!

Gary: All right I was only saying – get back please!

He went of to help the others.

Gabriel: Now, Now Kerry, calm down.

Gabriel smiled at her and she stormed of towards Becky, meanwhile Chris came walking up behind Yvonne.

Yvonne: Move back please, for your own safety you can't get threw here -

Chris suddenly grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him.

Chris: You no don't you? But when I asked you this morning you denied it.

Yvonne: Look I'm sorry, But Andy made me promise.

Chris: Really? So how come everyone else knows.

Chris started walking back towards Smithy, Yvonne carried on walking forward.

Yvonne: Move back please, thank you!

* * *

At the Hospital Terry and ken were about to head back to the nick but before that they called Smithy, with an up date.

Terry: Smithy it's Terry, yeah were still at the hospital, listen we think we may have ID one of the suspects a guy named Trevor Willets, a string violent by all accounts. No nothing yet on who he's working with.

Ken: Tell him about the clothes

Terry: Oh yeah, Collins was found with two sets of clothes but he's not saying anything, were going to go back to the nick and see if we can get a picture of Willets

Ken: And check the street cameras

Terry: And were also going to check the CCTV, yep, OK, cheers.

* * *

Smithy: Cheers Terry.

Smithy walks over to Chris, there both still standing against the bank.

Smithy: CID reckon that the guy inside the bank is Trevor Willets, right that down. And did you make a note of the previous call 10: 36, I asked for SO19, Dogs, TSG and a helicopter. Serria Oscar form 54 any contact form the bank yet?

Dean: 54, no contact we think the lines been cut

Smithy: OK try once more and if you can't get and answer I'll try voice contact.

Dean: Received.

* * *

Terry and Ken had re – turned to nick, they were up in CID. They had ID Trevor Willets and had found a picture of him. They were going threw the CCTV from outside the bank and see Trevor Willets enter the Bank with a bag, but no one else.

Ken: Well at least we've ID Willets, but wear's the others, you don't do a bank job on your own.

Terry: Maybe the others went in earlier.

Ken: Oh yeah.

Terry: Well at least now who it is, we'd better tell Smithy, come on.

* * *

Back at the Bank:

Dean: 54 form Serria Oscar

Smithy: 54 go ahead

Dean: 54, there's still no answer from the bank, we've got SO19 stuck in traffic, the junction on Rudkin rd is grid locked, they can't get the van threw, the Goviner's on his way back to London but we've got no ETA, over.

Smithy: Received, well we can't stand around and wait, I'm going o try and make a voice contact.

Smithy walked slow towards the door of the bank, his back against the wall, he kneeled forwards toward the door.

Smithy: Inside the bank, this is the police! I'm Sgt. Smith form Sun Hill will you talk to me.

Nothing

Smithy: Is everyone all right!

Trevor: Lady bird, lady bird fly away home -

Smithy walked backwards quickly as Trevor Willets came out of the bank carrying a gun.

Trevor: - your house is burnt down and your children are gone.

He looks at Smithy.

Trevor: Well, well so glad you could join us see where having a bit of a party in here.

He suddenly lifted the gun at Smithy

Trevor: Don't you try anything, we've got hostages woman and kids.

Smithy: No one's going to do anything, I just nee to now that everyone's OK.

Trevor: Well just shut up and listen! I want a car with a full tank of petrol, and you've got four minuets

Smithy: You've got to give me more then five minuets, I need to speak to Senior officers

Trevor: Senior officers, do you need to see blood before you start talking me seriously! WELL DO YA! Bye bye then, see ya!

He slowly walked back in to the bank and disappeared.

* * *

Andrea was still at the hospital with Adam when Terry and Ken re – appeared. They walked over to him and showed him the photo of Willets.

Terry: Come on we now Trevor Willetes is in the bank, so it's pointless holding out on us now, who else is in there with him, is it Vick Jones? Come on Collins there's other people in that bank, there's lives at stake here.

Andrea: We also now that you and Willets have history, and on your last outing Willets drew four years and you walked, so what? So what is that why your protecting him because you feel guilty?

Adam: Look I thought I'd made a fresh start, then out comes Trevor, Louisa did like him so what could I do? He said a job for me, all debts re paid.

Terry: You didn't have t listen to him, you could have walked away

Adam: He said I owed him big time, that I should stop taking orders from Louisa, if i didn't shut her up, he would do.

Andrea: He was threatening your wife, you should have gone to the police.

Adam: Is that what you would have done? A mad man like Trevor Willets.

Andrea: I'm not the one facing years in prison.

Adam: I don't now anything all right, I was just the get away driver.

Terry and Andrea stared at him

Adam: He didn't tell me a thing it was strictly need to now.

Terry: Come on you were found with two sets of clothes, who else is with him?

Adam: With him? There's no one else with him he's doing this all on his own.

Andrea and Terry looked at each other then went and found Ken in the corridor.

Terry: Do you believe him?

He looked at Andrea

Andrea: Gut instinct I think he's telling the truth.

Ken: Look I still don't see why he'd do a step up to using arms OK, according to his records Willets was only ever miner lege.

Terry: Well maybe its a bid for respect, maybe he wanted to be noticed.

T eh three of them start walking down the corridor.

Ken: Listen we should check out his last know address maybe we can find something that Smithy can persuade him with.

Terry: Agreed, Andrea were going to take you to the bank.

Andrea :But surely I should stay with Collins

Terry: No, you've don a god job, but all hands are needed down there.

Andrea sighed, going down to the bank meant facing Chris and everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

_**QUICK NOTE THERE MAY BE SOME SPELLING MISTAKES, ENJOU ANYWAY, LM**_

_**

* * *

**_Trevor: Times up ladies and gents ... where's the car! 

Trevor had come back out of the bank, still with the gun.

Smithy: I'm sorry Trevor but I told you I needed more times

Trevor: You just called me Trevor, now what's all that about?

Smithy: You are Trevor Willets though, you see we picked up your mate Adam Collins, he's in St. Hughes he's had a bit of a smash with your car.

Trevor: Adam Collins, Adam Collins? Collins? Collins? Oh ... Collins, I don't now who your talking about mate.

Smithy: Look I need proof that everybody's OK in there, then you can have your car, you can understand that can't you.

Trevor: Don't mess me about, I no how this works how you stale me and try and slow me down, well I'm threw messing about, I'm going to show you just how serious I am.

He started walking towards Smithy, gun raised, Smithy moved back.

Trevor: Hickory, dickory, dock, The mouse ran up the clock, The clock struck one,The mouse ran down! Hickory, dickory, dock, BANG! OK, who's in control now eh, GET ME THAT CAR!

He started walking backwards, back into the bank.

Trevor: Smile, come on gives us a smile, your on caddied camera

He laughed, with an insane smile on his face and despaired back into the bank.

* * *

Ken had been talking to some old neighbors of Willet's, as Terry got out of his car and came towards him. 

Terry: Anything?

Ken and Terry met.

Ken: Well the neighbors says that he and the wife split up while Willet's was still in prison, two mouths after he came out, the house was repossessed.

Terry: Talk about one bad brake after another

Ken: Yeah certainly enough to tip you over the edge.

Terry: How do you get your self asteam back?

Ken: Bit of armed robbery

Terry: Bit of armed robbery

Ken: Yeah

Terry: Has he got a current address?

Ken: No but the wife or should I say the ex – wife, still lives in the area. She and the kids moved in with the new boyfriend.

Terry: Your joking.

* * *

Things were about to get tense as Andrea arrived at the Bomb scene, Cameron, Gary and Des were standing together. 

Gary: Look who's back.

Andrea walked under the cordon tape and walked straight to Yvonne. As it was her who had been putting pressure on her more then Honey or Bex's to report the rape, she figured that she was the reason the relief new.

Yvonne: Andy, I didn't now you were back.

Andrea: Oh I just thought I come down here and thank you for shouting your mouth off.

Yvonne: What?

Andrea: Don't play the innocent Yvonne all right, I trusted you and you have gone and told everyone.

From not to far away, Gabriel was ear wigging the conversation, he picked up on Andrea's anger and Yvonne's frustration.

Yvonne: Wait a minuet that wasn't me

Andrea: Think your being clever is that it, force my hand so I'd have to report it and do the right thing.

Yvonne: Look I said I wouldn't tell anyone, but if you've been whispering to others, I can't be responsible for word getting out.

Andrea: What's that supposed to mean?

Yvonne: Except most of the relief seemed to now about it

Andrea: Yeah because you can't keep your big mouth shut!

Yvonne: Andrea your not listening to me, I said I didn't tell any one

Andrea: Shut up.

She stormed over to Becky, who was standing in front of the public.

Becky: You OK?

Andrea: Oh yeah fantastic!

Becky: Listen just ignore them all

Andrea: It's not them I'm worried about.

Becky hesitated.

Becky: Have you spoken to Chris?

Andrea: Where is he?

Becky: He's in the inner cordon with Smithy.

* * *

As if the day hadn't been bad enough already what with the RTA and the Bank situation, things were about to get a lot, lot worse for Smithy and the everyone else ... a man emerged from the bank, not Willets a different man, with his arms out shaking and looking terrified. 

Jake: Please you have to help me.

Smithy and Chris turned to see him.

Smithy: Put your arms up and lay down on the floor!

Smithy and Chris: LAY DOWN!

Jake: HE'S PUT A BOMB ON ME!

Smithy and Chris fell silent instantly staring at the bomb tied around the mans waist.

Jake: He's put a bomb on me, Please help me?

Smithy: STAY WERE YOU ARE

Jake: Please?

Smithy: RIGHT NOW CAN YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME?

Jake: Jake Copper

Smithy: THAT'S GOOD JAKE, NOW WHAT I NEED YOU TO DO FOR ME IS TO STAY CALM.

* * *

Meanwhile Terry and Ken had tracked down, Trevor Willet's ex – wife. They discovered that she was now living with her new boyfriend, Jake Cooper the manager of the National Equity Bank on Malem street. And they suddenly understood why he was hitting that bank.

* * *

A siren could be herd, the crowd all turned to see a police car turn down Malem Street, but because there was crowd of people it couldn't get threw. It stopped and Sheelagh, dressed in jeans and a jumper got out and ran up towards her officers, while June started shouting at everyone to get back. 

Sheelagh: Reg!

Reg lifted up the cordon tape to let her threw.

Sheelagh: What's happening?

Reg turned up the high street and she didn't need him to tell her she could see for herself. As June came up behind her she ran off towards Tony who was standing next to Smithy and Chris. Tony quickly told her what had happened. Smithy turned round briefly to tell her something then turned his attention back to Jake. Sheelagh grabbed a traffic jacket out of the back of the area car and put it on, as she was not in her uniform.

Kerry: What's this about a bomb?

She tuned to Des, Cameron, Andrea, Yvonne, Gary, Gabriel and Becky

Kerry: I thought -

Sheelagh: Hey guys!

Everybody turned to look at her as she came running back towards them.

Sheelagh: The bomb squad have been called but Smithy said he wants all veichal's and cordon's moved back and all mobiles and radios turned off.

Honey: Why turned off?

Smithy: Because if it is a bomb, a radio signal can trigger it like that.

She clicked her fingers in the air and everyone looked at each other,

Smithy: OK JAKE LOOK YOUR DOING REALLY WELL.

Smithy: BUT I NEED TO EXACTLY WHAT HE SAID ABOUT THE DEVICE, DOSE IT HAVE A TIME, WHAT'S IN IT?

Jake: He said not to touch it and if I try and take it off ... he said something about a mercury – a mer -

Smithy: A MERCURY TILT SWITCH

Jake: Yes, it has a button and if I trip up or – oh god – please if I bend over he said he would set it off. And he said he'd push the button, I've got to give you a message

Smithy: GOOD THAT'S REALLY GOOD JAKE YOUR STAYING CALM, WHAT'S THE MESSAGE?

Jake: He said you've got till eleven twenty -

Smithy, Cameron and Tony all looked at there watch's, the time was 11:15

Jake: - to get the car, or he'll set the bomb of.

* * *

Back at the cordon Terry and Ken had arrived along with Willet's wife, Ken and Terry made there way up to the cordon. 

Andrea: Ken, who's that?

Ken: It's Willet's wife,

Andrea: Well why have you brought her down here?

Terry: Oh believe me we had no choice, she went mental she reckon's she can get Trevor out of the bank.

Ken: Where's Smithy?

Andrea: He's down there in the inner cordon.

Terry: Yeah well get onto him, tell him we've got Whillet's wife, and tell him it's not what we thought.

Andrea: Yeah well it's not what, what we thought either.

Terry: What?

* * *

Jake: Tell me what's going on! 

Smithy: Were the Hell is SO19, I'm going to have to give him the car?

He and Chris looked at each other, suddenly Andrea appeared.

Andrea: Sgt.!

Chris: What are you doing here?

Andrea: CID they've brought Willete's wife down here they need to talk.

Smithy: I need someone to isolate the bomb until the bomb squad get here

Andrea: I'll do it

Chris: No Andrea it's to dangerous.

Smithy: Well not as dangerous as leaving him here it isn't.

Jake: WELL SOMEONE PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING!

Smithy: Yeah all right Jake, were sorting it out now.

Andrea: I said I'll do it

Chris: Andrea don't

Andrea: It's my decision

There was silence for a second

Smithy: What I want you to do is take him out to the car park and stay there, I'll have a car driven round there, you put him on one side you on the other, you use the engine as a block, OK.

Andrea: Sgt.

Ignoring the look on Chris face, Andrea and Smithy moved forward.

Jake: TIMES RUNNING OUT WILL YOU PLEASE HURRY UP!

Smithy: Jake, What I want you to do is to listen to this officer very carefully, and do exactly as she tells you OK?

Jake: YES!

Smithy turned to Gabriel, who for some reason was standing next to them.

Smithy: Gabriel, get a panda car and drive it round to the car park.

Andrea: Jake, my names Andrea OK, now when we move I want you to walk very slowly in front of me.

Gabriel got into the car and drove of the street in to a car park next to the bank.

Andrea: Just keep calm and don't touch the device.

* * *

Back at the cordon, Terry and Ken were having problems with Willet's ex, she had herd about the bomb and was going mad. 

Julie: A Bomb! You never said it was a bomb!

Gabriel had parked the car in the car park, Andrea was standing in front of the bonnet and Jake at the opposite side.

Gabriel: You shouldn't be doing this

Andrea: Well who else is there? Look just go I'll be fine.

Gabriel took one last look at Jake then ran out of the car park towards Smithy and Chris who were looking at Andrea from the cordon.

Chris: She should not be doing this.

Smithy: She offered.

Chris and Smithy were coming back onto the high street when Trevor appeared.

Trevor: Hey times up, where's Mr. Bank manager?

Smithy: He's still here, we've just moved him round the corner.

Trevor: Oh you've moved him round the corner. Well that doesn't matter because I've got one of theses.

He pulled out a pusher button for the bomb and started chucking it about. Suddenly Willet's wife total lost it and ran from the cordon up the high street screaming Honey and Gary ran after her along with Terry and Ken. Trevor was going mad to and Smithy was trying to keep everyone calm, they managed to get Willet's wife away and Trevor went back into the back even more wound up then before, the strain as showing on everyone especially on Smithy. Bang on que, SO19 final arrived along with the ambulance.

Bex: It's about bloody time.

Honey looked at Becky, Smithy went down to meet SO19. He started talking to one of the officers.

SO19: Right what's the situation?

Smithy: Really glad to see you, we've got the target in there, we've had to agree to a get away veichal, Willet's has produced a designator, there's a lot of lives in danger were going to have to let him go.

* * *

In the car park, Jake was terrified he was on his knees as Andrea had instructed him to do so, she was trying to keep him calm, but things were made harder when, Willet's wife started shouting at him telling him the bomb. Wasn't real. 

Jake: Was that Julie?

Andrea: Yeah Jake she's here, she is here, our officers are with with her.

Jake: I've got to see her, she's going to be terrified.

He started shouting back and Andrea was having trouble making him stay calm, from the main street Chris was starting to panic.

Chris: He is panicking he could set the bomb of

Smithy: I'm sure Andrea can handle it.

He looked at his watch, and while he wasn't looking Chris ran of down into the car park with out him noticing. He looked up at SO19

Smithy: Times up, lets get Willets out of here.

Gabriel had noticed Chris sneak of and had followed him.

Smithy: You ready?

SO19 nodded. Jake had calmed but he had tried to touch the bomb

Andrea: No Jake! Don't touch it!

Chris: But Julie said it was a fake, so what's going on why are we still here?

Andrea: Jake you must stay still, please tell me more about Julie

Suddenly Chris came up to her

Chris: Is everything OK?

Andrea: your not supposed to be here

Chris: I heard shouting i thought you might need a handle

Andrea: Well I said I could handle it go away.

Jake: It's really tight round my ribs, I can't breath

Andrea: Just try and take slow deep breaths, just go away.

Chris: I will not go away until you tell me what happened on Tuesday?

* * *

Smithy: Trevor! Trevor! We've got the car like we agreed 

Trevor: Thanks' Mr. Piggy, that's very nice of you Mr. Piggy, you better not to be trying anything Mr. Piggy.

He came forward out of the bank as SO19 started to close in.

Trevor: Oh look all the Piggy's standing in a row, isn't it sweet now you see (he held up the gun) this little piggy went to market , but that little piggy should have stayed at home.

He pointed the gun at Smithy, as SO19 were about to fire.

Smithy: Don't Shot! Don't Shot!

SO19: Hold your fire!

* * *

Chris: Why didn't you tell me you've been raped 

Jake: I can't breath

Andrea: Not long now Jake, just keep looking at me.

She stared at Jake

Andrea: Keep looking at me.

Jake: I'm so scared, I don't want to die.

Andrea: Chris we can not talk about this now

Chris: Why haven't you reported it? Andrea what am I supposed to think

Jake: Why is it taking so long!

Andrea: Jake keep looking at me, keep looking at me, I'm handling this my way, I've done nothing wrong.

Jake: Andrea were are they, why can't I see Julie

Andrea: Jake just be calm, Chris wait don't go.

Chris turned to leave, but Andrea still not looking at him grabbed his arm. Trevor was still pointing a gun at Smithy and had started chucking the switch again. It was then that Smithy noticed Chris wasn't there he turned to Gary who helping him out.

Smithy: Where's Chris?

Gary: I haven't seen him

Smithy: OK just get out of here.

Andrea: You don't believe me do you, you think i made the whole thing up

Chris: You won't talk to me, you wont even look at me, how on earth am I supposed to now what to believe.

Jake: Andrea I can't hold my arms anymore!

Andrea stood staring at Jake not really seeing him t all, Chris was getting at her in her ear, Jake was terrified and shouting at her. Everything was getting out of control.

Jake: I CAN'T HOLD MY ARMS ANYMORE!

Chris: If you had told me you had been raped i would believe you, but what gets me is you told everybody but not me am I right or wrong.

She didn't say anything.

Chris: Well that say it all

JAKE: I CAN'T TAKE THIS!

He turned and started to walk off, that's when it happened Andrea took her eyes of Jake for a second.

Andrea: Chris!

She suddenly turned, Jake couldn't take it anymore, he and stared to move.

Andrea: JAKE!

She had moved form behind the car to the side of it when it happened, the bomb ... went off. All that could be heard was the distance screaming of Willet's wife.

Chris: ANDREA!

The car park, was covered in nothing but Debra as the IRV had been blown to pieces, flame and suit scattered everything, but there was no sign of Andrea.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris: ANDREA!

The scene was smoke, every where you looked, and Andrea was no where to be seen, 'Where is she?' Chris thought frantically, 'Where is she, why did she move, from behind the car?'

Chris: ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!

Gabreil came running up to Chris and tried to pull him away as he was on there verge of tears.

Chris: ANDREA ANSWER ME!

* * *

Meanwhile SO19 had surrounded Willets' and disarmed him they had him on the floor, and arrested him, while laughing madly.

Willet's wife was in shock, on the verge of fainting Tony and the others, were trying to calm her down as well as the crowds.

Gary: What's going on Tony, what about Andrea?

Tony: I don't now, get back to the inner cordon.

* * *

As the dust settled Andrea came into focus, she was lying on the ground not moving, Gabriel and Chris ran up to her, Gabreil got on the floor next to her.

Gabreil: Andrea? Andrea? Can you here me, it's Gabreil.

Chris nealt down next to her, in shock.

Gabreil: Get a paramedic.

Chris didn't move

Gabreil: Get a paramedic now, go on! Andrea it's Gabreil can you here me.

Chris still didn't move, however Andrea had.

Gabreil: She's coming round, come on up you get.

He helped her to neal against what was left of the car, she was covered in black suit and dust, with cut's on her face.

Gabriel: You all right?

Andrea: Where's Jake?

Gabriel: Just stay were you are

Andrea: Where's Jake?

Gabriel: Don't look

Andrea: Where is he?

She had started to fidget, try to see where Jake was

Andrea: Where is he!

Gabriel: He's dead.

Andrea stared at him, half conscious. The paramedic's came running round the corner, they checked her out and put her on a stretcher, and took her to the ambulance, were she sat in the back, with Chris waiting to leave.

Andrea: I saw it happen, but it was too late, I saw him get the bomb of but it was too late ...

Chris: This is not your fault, you shouldn't have been there in the first place.

He looked to make sure the paramedic wasn't listening.

Chris: And when you give your statement, I wasn't with you, OK As far as you were concerned you were with Jake and I was in the inner cordon, OK?

Smithy: 692 from 54 what's your position over?

Chris: I'm in the ambulance with Andrea, just about to leave for St. Hughes, over

Smithy: No, I need you here to continue with the incident log.

Chris looked at Andrea then jumped out of the ambulance

Chris: Andrea's fine Sgt., thanks for asking.

Smithy: Good, now get yourself back here.

Gabriel: Don't worry about it Chris, that wasn't deliberate

Chris: What you mean?

Gabriel: Smithy wouldn't put Andrea's life in danger on purpose, look you'd better go before you get yourself in more trouble, I'll look after Andrea.

Chris taking one last look at his sister he reluctantly, when back to the bank, as he turned into the street, the crowds had gone, so had SO19, Willet's had been put in the van and was driven away, most of the cars had gone along with Willet's wife and half of the Sun Hill relief.

* * *

Back at Sun Hill the Supt and Inspector had arrived back from Branswell, to a welcome party of the press. As they drove up to the main entrance.

Gina: Take us round the back

Adam: No, no let's hit the ground running, I thought it was bad back at the course.

The car stopped and the press surrounded the car as they got out.

Adam: At this stage I can confirm that there was an explosive device and a man has died, when I am briefed I will come out and talk to you.

They walked towards the doors, when Julie Willet's came out followed by Tony who was trying to stop her.

Julie: Why did you officers say it was a fake! It's because of you that he is dead!

The press went mad

Adam: I'm sorry who are you?

Julie: My name is Julie Willet's I was there.

Adam stood there looking confused.

Press: What did you say Julie?

Julie: THE BOMB! THEY SAID IT WAS A FAKE, JAKE MUST HAVE MOVED!

Press: What's your response to what she said.

Together, Gina and Tony managed to drag Mrs. Willets back into the building.

Adam: I will be out to answer your questions as soon as I can!

Adam followed at Gina's heels. Mrs. Willet's was taken to Adam's office she was still hysterical.

They walked in, Adam closing the door he then tried to calm her down.

Julie: Nobody let me talk to him properly, I'm mean I went there to help, what help could I be stuck outside, they pushed me away that wasn't right. Trevor was there because of me, so why couldn't I talk to him, I could have promised him anything, anything but not this.

Adam: It's a tragic loss, I'm very sorry

Julie: I could have helped

Adam: Come on Mrs. Willet's sit down (she sat) can we go back to what you said down stairs, I'm sorry to have to ask you this but it's very important, what exactly did my officers say about the bomb?

Julie: They said it was a dummy, they said it wasn't real

She began to sob UN - controllably

Adam: Come on, your obviously in shock, lets get you checked out.

* * *

Yvonne and Honey were walking along the corridor, both of them silent.

Yvonne: You all right?

Honey: Yeah

Gina: Ladies?

They both turned to see Inspector Gold coming in there direction.

Gina: Tell everyone who was at the bank I want a hot de – brief, in ten minuets

Yvonne: Andrea and Gabreil are still at St. Hughes, ma'am

Gina: And where's Sgt. Smith?

Honey: He's still at the scene ma'am, or he was when we left.

Gina: Everyone else ten minuets, oh and no one talking to the press they already no too much already and the Supt is not a happy bunny!

She disappeared.

Up in the DI's office the Supt waited alone with Sam for Neil to get back, he had been down at Barton street and hadn't heard about to bomb or Andrea. The door of the office and he came in closing it behind him.

Nil: Sir, what's this I here about a bomb?

Adam: National Equity Bank, Malem street, armed robbery gone wrong, the assailant, Trevor Willet's attached a bomb the the manager and the bomb went of killing him and injuring one of our officers.

Neil: Who?

Adam: PC Dunbar.

He froze, a mixture of numbness and panic taking over him he was routed to the spot, surely he hadn't heard correct.

Neil: Who?

He hopped his voice sound normal

Sam: Andrea.

He had heard properly

Neil: Is she OK?

Adam: She's fine luckily, however we've got other problems?

Sam: Such as?

Adam: The victims partner's saying that an officer or officers, calmed the devices was a fake. If that's true were in the hot seat with division and probably the yard, and the press are already on it, we need to find out if this was handled properly.

Neil: You think it wasn't

His professionalism was slowly coming back to him

Adam: Until we get forensics back, we have no idea how or why that bomb exploded. In the meantime I want you both to interview everyone that was there.

Sam: Why us, shouldn't Inspector Gold I mean it is her team

Adam: Too close, I don't want loyalty being a probable, I want this handled objectively.

Sam: Yes sir

Adam: MIT will be here by four, use who ever you need.

And with that he left the room, Sam turned face him.

Sam: Shall I'll get a list of everyone that was at the scene.

Neil didn't answer he was to busy staring out of the window

Sam: Gov?

Neil: Yes.

He didn't look at her but continued to star and the street lamp opposite the road.

Sam: Sir.

Sam decided to leave, not wanting to ask or to stick around. If Neil was in a mood she new it were best to leave him to it. Neil stood at the window for a minute then had a sudden idea, he turned to his desk and picked up his phone.

Answer Phone: _''Hi this is Andrea, I'm too busy to take your call so as long as your not a weirdo you can leave a message OK, Bye''._

His heart sank, more panic spreading threw him and also at the sound of Andrea's mock and happy voice made him feel worse. He put his phone in his pocket and pulled his desk phone towards him. To dial St. Hughes.

* * *

Andrea had arrived at the Hospital along with Gabriel, she had been checked out and she was fine nothing but being shaken up. The curtain pulled back of the cubicle she was in, a nurse came out and as he passed Gabriel asked.

Gabriel: Is she OK?

Nurse: Yeah she's fine

As the nurse walked off, Gabriel walked towards Andrea who was doing up the last three buttons of her shirt, her hands were shaken like mad.

Gabriel: They say your all right then, come on girl, you've had a lucky escape.

Andrea: Yeah I did yeah ...

Her voice was shaking along with the rest of her body.

Andrea: But he was right in front of me ... one moment he was talking to me then the next ... he had this huge whole in him

Gabriel: Yeah I saw, now don't blame yourself,

Andrea: Can't help it

Gabriel: I t wasn't your fault Andrea, blame it on the situation you were put in maybe, the stress of the situation the pressure, the distractions

Andrea: What do you mean?

Gabriel: You didn't put that bomb on him did you? It's not your fault.

* * *

Gina: Oh Adam!

Gina came out of her office to catch up with Adam in the corridor

Gina: I've arrange a hot de – breath, I've left Smithy a message, you now what he's like probably blames himself

Adam: Cancel the de – brief I want Neil and Samantha to deal with it

Gina: Why?

Adam: Because of Mrs. Willet's complaint, I wan the interview's done sperate.

Gina: But I could get to the bottom of it.

Adam: Let CID handle it, your too close

Gina: If that's the way you want it.

She stormed of to her office, half in mood

* * *

Gabriel and Andrea had pulled up in the yard, she was half out of the car when Gabriel called at her.

Gabriel: You OK?

Andrea: I'm OK

Gabriel: Well take your time if you need to sort it out in your head, get your story straight

Andrea got back into the IRV

Gabriel: Have you and Chris had a chance to agree on anything?

Andrea: Agree on what?

Gabriel: On what happened, I mean how are you going to tell it.

She close the car door

Andrea: I don't now what your talking about

Gabriel: I was there Andrea, I saw you. I saw you argue with Chris and leave the victim on his own, running back when you thought you had screwed up, I know what happened Andrea, so I now that's why you feel so guilty

Andrea looked at him in horror.

Gabriel: Don't worry I wont tell anyone, but you and Chris need to get your stories straight, I f you don't your finished

He got out of the car leaving her half stunned half numb in the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Andrea was buzzed into Custody. As she walked along the corridors people looked at her. She didn't care, she wished them away just wanting to be alone. As she turned she found Honey, Becky and Yvonne.

Yvonne: Andrea

Honey: Hey Andy are you all right?

They both looked at there friend concerned.

Andrea: Bit shaken up nothing serious.

Gina: Well I'm glad to here it.

The four of them turned to see Gina coming towards them

Gina: You were very lucky, know get some forensics bags, put your kit in put clean cloths on, CID are doing the de - brief interviews when you've done your, I'm going to stand you down.

Andrea: I don't want to be stood down ma'am

Yvonne: CID? What happened to the hot de – brief?

Gina: It's been canceled, superintendents orders, now has anyone seen Sgt. Smith?

Yvonne: No ma'am

Honey: No ma'am.

The four girls tuned the corridor and headed for the locker rooms, as they went threw the door way they saw Tony waiting for them

Tony: You all right?

He put a hand on Andrea's shoulder, all she did was nod in reply, Tony looked at Honey.

Tony: CID want us upstairs now

Honey: Me?

Tony: You and me

Honey: Why?

Tony: Because we were the ones closet to Julie at the scene, got your head clear about what your saying yet?

As the locker room came in to view so did something else, Neil had just come round the corner caring a file. He stopped dead when he saw Andrea, her shirt and coat covered in suite, bits of her hair out of it's bun, and cuts on her face. A great sigh of relief over came him, she was OK. He looked at her wanting nothing more then to hold her and tell her it was OK. She stopped when she saw him, but Becky put and arm on her back and she continued walking forward. Tony, Honey, Yvonne and Kerry still behind them, she had either done it so the others didn't suspect anything or she didn't think Andrea could handle being with Neil at that moment. As they walked past, Andrea looked away form his gaze. Honey and Tony headed for CID, Yvonne and Becky followed Andrea into the locker room were Andrea headed straight for her locker. With her back turned she didn't see Yvonne and Becky glance at each other.

Yvonne: Look. I now what you said and I know how you feel but I didn't tell a soul.

Becky walked over to the bench and sat down

Yvonne: I don't operate like that what you tell me stays with me. I mean it.

Andrea: So how came the whole stations knows that I was raped?

She angrily takes of her coat, tears in her eyes hidden form the other two.

Becky: The whole station doesn't now.

Andrea: Well Chris dose, Kerry dose and the lads do, and they are all talking about me.

Yvonne and Becky look at each other.

Yvonne: Then go public if it's already public

Andrea: NO!

Becky: Look we don't want to argue, were on your side, that's the honest truth,

Yvonne nodded even though Andrea couldn't see, she could here Becky stand up and walk behind her.

Becky: And after what happened to day, look we don't want to fight all of us do we?

Andrea: Well then give me space for god sake stop telling me what to do all the time!

Tears were rolling down her face now

Becky: OK, fine it's your life.

She looked at Yvonne then slowly walked towards the door. Andrea looked at the ceiling.

Andrea: Why can't they just let me be?

She turned around, eyes streaming silently, Yvonne came up to her and let Andrea sob in to her jumper, Becky came up to them, so the three of them stud there in a silent group hug.

* * *

Upstairs Neil and Sam had started the interviews, Neil in his office Sam in the DCI's office. First up was Tony and Honey. Tony with the DI, Honey with Sam.

Neil: But why was Julie Willet's there at all?

Tony: DC Perkins brought her to the bank

Neil: Why?

Tony: They were investigating Willet's, she was his ex, when they found out that she was living with the bank manager, then it was obvious why Willet's had chosen that particular bank.

Neil: But wasn't that a reason not to bring her?

Tony: She was threatening to come anyway, I think the intention was contaminate, Terry couldn't have known that Willet's was strapping a bomb to her boyfriend

* * *

Sam: At that point did you say anything to Julie Willet's about the bomb?

Honey: No, Mrs. Willet's was talking to someone in the crowd, then she got hysterical

Sam: Hysterical?like what?

Honey: She rushed to the bank, that's why Tony and me had to baby-sit her, to take her away and keep her quite.

Sam: Who gave you the job to baby-sit her?

Honey: Sgt. Smith

Sam: What did he say?

Honey: Take her away and keep her quite.

* * *

Tony: Next thing I now she's shouting at Jake

Neil: Shouting what?

Tony: Don't be afraid it's a fake they said so.

Neil: So Julie shouted to Jake Cooper that the bomb was a fake of her own a core?

Tony: Yes?

Neil: Why?

* * *

Sam: Honey?

Honey: I said we didn't now if the bomb was real, we just didn't now that's what I said.

Sam: Julie said a police woman told her the bomb was a fake.

Honey: I've told you what I said.

Sam: Your version and her version don't match, was there anyone else there?

Honey: Tony, Tony was there.

* * *

Tony: She could have put it better maybe.

Neil: Was Honey unprofessional?

Tony: No, she was an officer under pressure we all were, under normal circumstances she would never have been put in that situation.

* * *

Sam: Thank you Honey

Sam held open the office door as Honey had finished her interview. Honey was in the door way when she had a though.

Honey: What's the possible fall out of this Sgt?

Sam: Well if Tony backs you up, you should be fine.

Honey: It was more Andrea, I was thinking about.

Sam: Why? What's Andrea got to worry about?

Honey: Nothing it's just she was at the sharp end today

Sam: Come in.

Honey walked slowly back into the office realizing she had put her foot in it.

Sam: So?

Honey: A man died in her watch, that's all I was getting at.

Sam: A man died on your watch, a man died on everyone ones watch ... tell Andrea I'll see her next.

* * *

After the interviews Neil and Sam compared notes, on Honey and Tony's interview.

Neil: Well as far as I can see Julie Willet's is blaming us for something she did herself.

Sam: It's early days yet, looks as though Smithy Honey a job that was way to big for a PC, did Tony say anything to you about Andrea?

Neil's heart did a sudden back flip

Neil: No why?

Sam: It's just Honey seemed generally concerned about her.

Neil was bewildered and even more confused then he had been. Had Andrea told Honey about them? Did she now about there affair?

* * *

Once Andrea was changed, she was called into the DCI's officer for her interview with Sam.

Sam: So you volunteered?

Andrea: Yeah

Sam: Then what?

Andrea: I was told to take Jake in to the car park

Sam: By Sgt. Smith?

Andrea: Yes

Sam: Right

Andrea: That was the only place were Jake could be away from the public, isolated with no distractions, it was somewhere were I could stay with him, talk to him and have engine block in between me and the device incase anything went wrong.

Sam: OK, where were you on the diagram, in relation to Jake?

She pushed a diagram of the car park towards her.

Andrea: He was here, the car was here, I was there.

She pointed out the three different, spots on the diagram

Sam: Where you talking to him?

Andrea: Yes

Sam: The whole time?

Andrea: Yes

Sam: You mentioned distraction's, where there any?

Andrea: No

Sam: I've already herd Julie Willet's was shouting to him

Andrea: Yeah she was, she said something about the device being fake being safe, I obviously said we had to wait for the bomb squad to confirm it and I tried to get him to talk about something else.

Sam: Then what happened?

Andrea: He lost it.

Sam: Lost it, just like that

Andrea: It was like em, he couldn't take it anymore he just want to get this thing of him. It was too much.

Sam: What did you do?

Andrea: I was yelling at him not to touch it.

Sam: Yelling?

Andrea: Yes Sgt. He wasn't listening to me so I yelled at him to try and get him to listen.

Sam: Where were you at this point.

She pointed at the diagram again, on the left to the car.

Sam: Not behind the car.

Andrea: No it was a reflex to move towards him

* * *

Meanwhile Gabriel was being interviewed by the DI

Gabriel: When the explosion happened I was on the outer cordon, on the car park side of the bank

Neil: Who was with you? Who could you see?

Gabriel: Smithy, Tony was in the commutations car, Yvonne, Gary, Des, Cam, Becky, Reg and Kerry. Sheelagh and June were by Smithy and SO19 would have arrived by then.

Neil: No one else from our team?

Gabriel new what he was doing he was deliberately missing someone out.

Gabriel: Oh Honey was also with Tony.

Neil: No one else?

* * *

Andrea: I've never been in that situation before all right, there was no procedure, there was no rule book to follow. Maybe I miss judged the situation, but what happened that was down to him not, me. I had no idea he'd do what he did, I couldn't stop him. Then it was to late, I though he was being reasonable, listening to me, but he had his own ides then he just flipped.

Tears filled in her eyes, she wasn't sure what she was talking about now, the bomb or the ...

Andrea: That is not my fault, I didn't make it happen, I couldn't stop it happening it is not my fault.

Tears were flowing down her checks now.

Sam: I'm not blaming you Andrea, it's just your were the only one there, your the only witness that can tell us what happened.

* * *

Neil: Where was Chris?

Gabriel: He wasn't at the front of the bank and he wasn't at then inner cordon. He was taking the log so he should have been standing next to Sgt. Smith but he wasn't, because Sgt. Smith was asking for him, I don't now where he was.

* * *

The second her interview was done, she was out of the office faster then grease lighting. She bumped into Chris in the corridor, who was trying to talk to her.

Chris: Hey what did they ask? Did you say anything I should now?

She tried to get past him but he kept blocking her.

Chris: Andrea did they have a go at you?

Andrea: Please just leave me alone

She managed to get pass him, he went to go after her, but stopped when someone called his name.

Sam: Chris!

He turned to see Sam come out of the DCI's office.

Where going to interview you in the DI's office, me and the DI. Together

Chris: Why are you both interviewing me? The others have been one on one.

Chris was sitting facing the DI, who was behind his desk, Sam sitting behind him at his side.

Neil: You were keeping the log so we both need to here your accounts so we can compare it with other peoples

Chris: OK

Neil: There doesn't seem to be any pacific reference to where you were when the explosion happened, the time is recorded but there's nothing to where you were.

Chris: Well as soon as I heard the explosion, I ran to the car park I was worried about Andrea.

Neil could understand that. He would have been preside himself, just like he was when he heard of the bomb.

Neil: Well the log records the adornment after math, but I'm asking you where you were.

Chris: Before that, I was at the inner cordon with Sgt. Smith.

Sam: We haven't spoken to Sgt. Smith yet, but another officer can remember Sgt. Smith asking for you at this time

Chris: What other officer?

Neil: That doesn't matter

Chris: What other officer?

Neil: That really doesn't matter. Where were you when Sgt. Smith was asking for you?

Chris: I didn't think it was right that Andrea was dealing with the bomb victim

Sam: Well she told us she volunteered.

Chris: She shouldn't have been aloud to.

Neil was confused but didn't show it.

Neil: Why not?

Chris: I briefly went down to check on her, I heard shouting and I though she might need help

Neil: What shouting?

Chris: The victim was shouting, his girlfriend was shouting!

Chris was now shouting too

Sam: Did Andrea need your help?

Chris: No

There was a pause

Neil: Where you there when the explosion took place?

Chris looked away from his senior officers and didn't say anything

Neil: Where you there when the explosion took place?

Chris: Yes

Neil: Then why didn't you say so? And why haven't you submitted your clothes for forensics! What the hell is going on Chris!

Chris remained silent

Sam: Andrea said she took the victim to the car park to avoid distraction's did you under mind that?

Chris: No

Sam: I'll ask you again, did you undermined that?

Chris: No I did not!

Sam: Then what are you trying to hide?

Chris: I was worried she couldn't cope

Sam: Why!

Neil: You said Andrea should not have been aloud in this role, why is that?

Chris: Andrea has been under a lot of pressure, she has been under a lot of strain, and the role of dealing with the bomb victim is very stressful so I was worried about the situation I was worried about her.

Neil: What strain?

Andrea hadn't been under any strain that he new of, she always told him about it or he would have guessed if something was wrong. Before they broke up she seemed to be fine, but afterwards – he didn't now because she wouldn't let him anywhere near her.

Chris: I can't say

Sam: But you can say she should never have been given that key role. And that in fact you were there, and we are supposed to believe that neither of those things affected the out come.

Chris: They didn't

Sam: I don't believe you Chris

Chris: I went to talk to her and she ignored me, she was completely focused on the victim she was completely focused on doing her job!

He was getting angry now, he didn't now how much longer he could whole out.

Sam: Which you were not!

Chris: SHE HAS BEEN RAPED!

Neil and Sam froze

Chris: SHE SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN GIVEN THAT JOB!

Suddenly everything made perfect sense. Neil sat there a mixture of being stunned and shocked, it was a good enough reason to why she had broken up with him, why she was so mad with him for standing her up. Why Rebecca had shouted at him in CID, Why Andrea had been ignoring his calls, and why Andrea had been acting differently since Tuesday. He managed to come out of his shock, and said in a shaky but calm voice.

Neil: What do you mean, she's been raped?

Chris: She told me.


	12. Chapter 12

Gina: No I don't believe it.

Sam: Chris was very clear, Andrea told him it was rape.

Gina: Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it couldn't happen, but Andrea I don't believe it.

Sam, was reporting to Gina what had just happened as she was glad to get out of the DI's office, because Neil had started acting strangely.

Sam: I am going to have to tell the Supt.

Gina: Can I talk to Andrea first?

Sam: Why?

Gina: Well until she confirms it, it's just gossip. In the end it's just one block, being very protective over his sister.

Gina went to find Andrea, she tried the locker room the canteen, and even asked Honey and Becky but they hadn't seen her since her interview, so she went into to CAD and told Dean to put a call out for her. She wanted her in her office, NOW.

* * *

Sam and Neil stood outside the Supt's office, Sam had, had to practically drag Neil out of his office, he wasn't focused his mind was spinning. He wanted to find Andrea to talk to her but he still had interviews to conduct.

Adam: Sam, Neil!

They turned to see Adam coming towards them.

Adam: Everything sorted? Have you spoken to everyone?

Sam: Do you want the good news

Adam: Good news I think.

They walked into his office

Sam: Well it looks as though in her distressed state, Julie Willets completely misunderstood what Honey said about the bomb being a fake.

Adam: So it's Julie's word against Honey?

Sam: Honey's and Tony's.

Adam: So we can back up Honey with a clear conscience, good, well what's the bad news.

Sam glanced at Neil, who hadn't been listening to anything Sam and Adam had just said.

Sam: Em Inspector Gold is the keeper of the bad news sir, you'll have to speak to her.

Sam walked out of the office

Adam: Neil are you OK?

Neil came back to earth.

Adam: Yes Sir

He walked out of the office.

* * *

Gina: Did you tell Chris that you were raped?

Andrea had found herself sitting in the Inspector's office, blinds drawn, looking up at her, and she was paralyzed to her seat, with the question she had just asked, she stared up at her a mixture of shock and surprise on her face.

Gina: Come on Andrea, I want you to tell me what this is all about.

She was looking down at Andrea as thought she was a five year old school girl that had done something wrong.

Andrea: I don't want to.

Gina: Well it's to serious for that what happened?

She didn't say anything but took to staring at the opposite wall.

Gina: When you phoned in, were you really sick?

It took Andrea a few seconds and then reluctantly answered

Andrea: No

Gina had already guessed this, the fact that she was not usual the one for phoning in ill.

Gina: So what was going on?

Andrea started running the events threw her mind like play back, trying to remember, all though she didn't need to try very hard, they would probably remain there for the rest of her life.

Andrea: I was meant to be meeting some friends at the car park on Taff street after work.

There was no point in telling her she was there to meet Neil, not some friends, she had enough problems at the moment without dealing with questions over her relationship with DI Manson.

Andrea: Only we had to cancel it so I walked home.

Gina: OK you walked home so what happened?

It was the last thing she wanted to do, but now that she had started there was no point in trying to lie now.

Andrea: I was walking down, Albert Lane when some came up behind me, they grabbed my arm and put a hand round my mouth and pushed me into a near by lane.

She stopped and looked down tears filling in her eyes.

Gina: Then what happened.

She new she was pushing it, but she needed to no the truth.

Andrea: I tried to scream, but they were to strong, I could feel there nails dig into my arms.

Instantly she grabbed her arm and stared rubbing it, as she did Gina noticed the cuts on her wrists that plainly looked as thought she had been held tight.

Andrea: I couldn't do anything.

Gina: Where you raped?

She waited a few seconds then, nodded as a single tear fell down her face.

* * *

Chris: Hey!

Chris was in custody he was standing behind the desk, he had been on the phone which Andrea had snatched out of his hand and slammed it down on the receiver.

Chris: What are you doing?

She grabbed his arm and started dragging him down he corridor digging her nails into his arm.

Andrea: I thought we agreed to stay quite?

Andrea was mad, angry and more pissed of then she had ever been in her life.

Chris: I'm sorry I couldn't help it.

Andrea: Do you realize what you've done? I lied to CID, and now I have just had to admit being raped to the Inspector!

Chris: Andrea it just came out, please don't be angry with me?

They had reached the female toilets, Andrea banged opened the door shouted at another officer to get out then pushed Chris inside.

Andrea: You caused this Chris, don't come to me looking for sympathy!

Chris: I caused this!

Andrea: Yeah you caused this with your stupid bloody pride your so gullible, why couldn't you just believe me, Chris why can't you just believe me!

Chris: Come here.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, he put an arm around her and held her trying to calm her down. After a few seconds past.

Chris: Are you going to make it official?

She pulled away and stared at him, think 'unbelievable'

Andrea: A man died and all you care about is if I'm going to do the right thing and make it official. I will not be shoved around by your agenda, Chris!

Her angry was back and she was fuming again and in her furry she shoved Chris up against the wall.

Andrea: I will not be shoved around by anyone's agenda!

She marched over to the door

Chris: Andrea.

Andrea: SHUT UP!

She marched out slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Adam: Samantha tell's me we may have a problem?

Adam Okaro had come marching into Gina's office, who had quickly shoved her fag into her cup of tea and looked up at him.

Gina: Andrea Dunbar clams that she was raped a week ago, Chris choice the middle of the bomb incident to discuss it with Andrea.

Adam: He did what?

Gina: Now the question is did she take her eye of the ball.

Adam: Did she?

Gina: Well there both saying no, but it makes you wonder.

Adam: What about Andrea's rape allegation.

Gina: Well I've spoken to her and I hate to say this but I think she's telling the truth.

Adam: Has she made it official.

Gina: Well that's the thing, she wont make it official but she wont with draw it either.

Adam: Samantha was right, you are the keeper of bad news.

Ten minuets latter, she walked into the Supt's office to find Adam and Neil waiting for her. Neil wanted to now what was going on, as Andrea was refusing to talk to him.

Adam: Well?

Gina: It looks like Andrea may be telling the truth.

Neil felt sick in the pit of his stomach.

Gina: The FME can confirm, that there's traces of sexual nature, and there not that recent,about a week old, also Andrea told me she visited the rape refuge but they wont give out any information with out her consent, and as she hasn't made it official.

Adam: So what do you think?

Gina: I now PC Dunbar, she's not the sort of person who would lie and especially something like this. Plus I've seen marks on her wrists which don't look like they were made by accident.

She looks at him.

* * *

Neil waits till Gina has vanished into CID out of ear shout and Adam's door is closed firmly behind him. He dials her number but again get her voice mail.

Sam: Gov?

Neil turns to look at her.

Sam: Gary and Yvonne are ready for there interviews.

Neil: Get Jim to take over I have to follow up a lead.

Not waiting for her to reply he walked of towards the stairs. She wasn't in the canteen nor the writing room, he walked towards the locker room and opened the door, a quick glance around indicated that no one was there and certainly not Andrea. As he closed the door thinking he could try Custody he nearly ran smack bang into Becky.

Becky: Hey Gov I think you'll find that the male locker room is down the corridor.

Neil: Where is she?

Becky: Who?

Neil: Andrea

Becky: I haven't seen her.

She was clearly lying and he new it.

Neil: PC Smith!

The tone in his voice told her that he was not in the mood to be mucked around, and as she was all ready facing trouble with him because of her attitude towards him the previous day she didn't want to chance it.

Becky: The Inspector sent her home, but I didn't tell you that.

He turned and headed out towards the yard. When he pulled up outside her flat block, although there were no lights at her window something told him that she was here, he could feel it. He rang her one more time even though he new it was a waist of time she wouldn't answer he new it already, he tried her flat line number which automatically went to answer phone. He got out the car and walked across the street towards the door, a silver key in his left hand, he didn't care if he was there all night, this time he wasn't giving up with out a fight.


	13. Chapter 13

**The song featured in this is ''Ten Thousand Miles'' It's featured on the film, 'Fly away Home'**

* * *

The CD player turned automatically over:

_Fare you well my own true love_

_And farewell for a while._

Andrea lay on her bed, cuddling her pillow trying to come to terms with everything that had happened. She stared out of the window and looked up at the burning red sky which reflected everything in the room. She didn't even bother to get up to turn the lights on as the sun started to go down, nor did she get up to answer the buzzing of her door bell. Wishing the person away, she closed her eyes as the door bell rang again the sound echoing her head as thought there had been a stroke of thunder. After a few seconds, there was a silence, ''the person had gone'' she thought, but the next thing she heard was the slam of the front door.

_I'm going away, but I'll be back_

_If I go ten thousand miles._

Neil stood there in the darkling hall way, there was silence. He walked forward and into the living room. She wasn't there nor was she in the kitchen, she wasn't in the bathroom for he couldn't here the sound of water to indicate that she was there. He walked to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway, and stared at her back lying on her bed.

_Ten thousand miles, my own true love,_

_Ten thousand miles or more,_

_And the rocks may melt and the seas may burn,_

_If I no more return._

Although she had her back to him, she new he was there and she new it was him. She could smell his sent the one that she missed so much. She didn't move or say anything she could here him move into the room, she continued to star out of the window. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him looking at her, though she couldn't make out the expression on his face.

_Oh don't you see that lonesome dove,_

_Sitting on yon ivy tree,_

_She's weeping for her own true love_

_Just as I shall weep for mine._

He looks at her, and as he dose he sees the person the one person he loves, shattered and destroyed, like someone who's had everything taken away from them. A mixture of anger and pain filled inside him.

_Oh come back my own true love_

_And stay a while with me_

_For if I had a friend all on this earth,_

_You've been a friend to me._

She slowly turned to look at him, and he could see tears built up in her eyes. They stared at each other. He walked over and nealt down next to her so they were on equal level and he stared into her eyes. He could see the pain showing clearly in them. He pushed a bit of her hair of her face, then touched her check. She wanted him to stop to get out, but she didn't have it in her, she couldn't fight him not this time.

Neil: I'm so sorry.

His voice was croaky and filled with emotion. That's was it she couldn't take it in, she couldn't hold it all inside, she let the tears flow down her face, as she stared to sob, Neil sat on the bed and pulled her into him, and held her tight, as she sobbed harder then she had ever done in her life.

_And fare you well my own true love_

_And farewell for a while._

_I'm going away, but I'll be back_

_If I go ten thousand miles.

* * *

_

It took Neil, well over and hour to get her to calm down, and another twenty minuets for her to stop crying all together.

Neil: Why couldn't you tell me?

They were still sat on Andrea's bed, she was nealing into his chest, she had been crying for so long that her eyes had gone red and her mascara had run.

Andrea: I didn't now what to do, I was scared and I didn't want to believe it had happened.

Neil hesitated for a split second.

Neil: So what did happen?

She new he was going to ask this question. But it didn't make it any easy, and somehow it felt worse telling him, even more worse then telling Becky or Inspector Gold. While she told him what happened, he remained quite, but there was silent anger building up inside him, when she had finished he squeezed her tight.

Neil: I still don't see why you couldn't tell, me you now you can always tell me anything no matter what.

When she didn't reply, he continued on.

Neil: Don't worry he wont get away with this, as soon as you make a statement -

Andrea: I'm not making a statement.

Neil: What?

She stood up and walked over to the window, out side the remainder of the burning red sun vanished slowly over the towering east London buildings. Neil was a little a taken back by this sudden decision.

Andrea: I said I'm not making a statement.

Neil: But Why? You can't let him get away with it.

Andrea: You no your starting to sound like Yvonne.

Neil: But Why I don't understand.

Andrea: Oh come on Neil, your a DI you no the score, I make a statement, get interviewed and go over the whole incident again then, if it goes to court, they'll tear me apart on the stand, I can not go threw that, not by my self.

Neil: But you will not be by yourself.

He stood up and walked over to her.

Neil: I'm going to be there for you, I love you.

He could tell that he wasn't winning her round.

Neil: When I heard you were involved in that bomb, I stopped breathing my who body just shut down. I couldn't think, all I new is that if something every happened to you I could never forgive my self, I need you in my life, and I want to be the one you come home to.

Andrea: What about Phillippa?

She didn't look at him when she said it, but took to staring at a stray cat walking up the opposite street.

Neil: It's over, we may still be married and live in the same house, but it's been over for months. I can't think about her, this is about us and anyway this isn't about her this is about you and me.

Andrea: But that's just it, it is about her, we've been together for over four years now and were still sneaking about, being careful around the station, I want to have a life Neil and I want you to be in it, but I can't do that if I'm turning my head every five minuets.

There was silence, Neil was obviously trying to think of some way of a defense.

Andrea: I'm going to make a coffee, want one?

She didn't wait for his reply but walked out of her room. She flicked on the light switch and the kitchen came into focus. As she busied herself with the kettle, Neil appeared at the doorway.

Andrea: Eh look at me, I look like a panda.

She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped her eyes.

Neil: You always look great to me.

She looked at him threw the mirror.

Andrea: Bravery will get you no where.

She walked over to the kettle and poured herself a coffee, she then reached into the kitchen cabinet and took out an aspirin.

Neil: Are you worried about what people will think, is that what's bothering you?

Andrea: No, and anyway the whole station already now's about it.

Neil: Yeah, how come you couldn't tell me but half the relief seemed to now.

There was the trace of announce in his voice, she turned around to look at him shocked.

Andrea: I did not tell the relief! I didn't tell anyone. I told one person now the whole relief now!

Neil: Becky?

He came back down to his normal tone.

Andrea: Yeah, she new something was up when I phoned in sick, so I told her. Then Honey and Yvonne figured it out but they said they wouldn't tell anyone, how everyone else found out I don't no, but Chris now's.

Neil: Yeah, he flipped in the interview, said you shouldn't have been given that responsibility.

He was about to ask her what had really happened at the bank, but the fact that she had just reveled truth about the rape to him was good enough for now, he now new and could now support her.

Andrea: Look Neil, it's late OK, and I've had one of the worse days of my life, I'm saw and tired and I just want to go to bed.

Neil: I now I'm sorry, I'll tell you what we don't I run you a nice hot bubble bath.

Andrea: What about Phillippa?

Neil: She thinks I'm working late, on this bomb incident, in any case it wouldn't matter to her, I dough she'd even notice if I was there or not.

He smiled at her and she managed to smile back, there was no point in arguing not now anyway. As Andrea lay in the hot water she felt a little of the strain lift from her, now that Neil new she felt a little better. When she walked back into her room she found Neil he had removed his jacket and tie and had rolled up his shirt selves, he was pulling down the bed duvet. She smiled at him.

Andrea: Neil, I'm not ill I don't need mothering.

Neil: Hey doctors orders, the hospital said you might feel, light head and occasional sickness.

Andrea: How do you now what the hospital said?

Neil: Well being the considerate and sensitive person I am, I took the liberty of ringing the hospital when you wouldn't answer your phone.

Andrea: Yeah sorry about that.

Neil: It's OK.

As he walked past her he gave her a small peck on the check, before leaving the room to entertain himself in the kitchen. When he returned Andrea was sitting in bed, reading she looked up when she saw him.

Andrea: Do you think you could stair at something else for more then five minuets.

She said it casually and with a smile. He walked slowly round to her his hands in his pockets.

Neil: Sorry, can't help it.

He sat down next to her.

Andrea: What?

Neil: Will you at least think about reporting – just think about it.

He added as she was about to protest.

Neil: But what ever you decide I will be there for you one hundred and fifty percent. We'll face it together. Just, please say you'll think about it.

She waited for a minute, there was no point in arguing.

Andrea: OK, I'll think about it, only think about it mind.

Neil: That's all I'm asking, you look tired you should get some sleep.

She puts the book on her bedside table and lies down. Neil lying on top of the bed covers next to her.

Andrea: Will you be here when I wake up.

Neil: I'm not going anywhere.

She smile and he kisses her softly, the next thing Andrea can remember is being curled up in Neil's arms before falling into the first good night's sleep she had, had in days. Neil held her in his arms, and looked down at her, he couldn't sleep there was too much for him to get is head round, the fact that she had escaped being blown up by a bomb and that she had been raped, and for the first time he was realized something, he was scared, scared that he could have lost her.


	14. Chapter 14

Andrea woke up, to find an arm around her waist, she turned over to find Neil fast asleep, lying next to her on top of the bed duvet in the same cloths as the previous night. She turned to look at the clock, it was 4:30 in the morning. She gently eased her self out from under is arm and climbed out of bed and pulled the throw rug over Neil, and walked across to bedroom door, she stopped in the door way and turned to look at him, and smiled to herself that he was here. She turned on a light and the kitchen slowly came into focus, although she had, had a good night sleep, she had woken up quite suddenly, all she could remember was dozing of in Neil's arms and the next thing a flash back, a bang as loud as a cannon and Chris shouting her name. The next she had remember was waking up suddenly. She pulled open a cupboard and found the coffee and a packet of aspirin.

Neil: Coffee, at this time in the morning.

She jumped at his voice and turned to see Neil standing in the door way.

Andrea: Yeah well, I would have made tea, but that would mean stretching to the top shelf, sorry if I woke you.

Neil: It's OK, I'm surprised you even managed to sleep.

Andrea: So was I, Coffee?

Neil: Go on then, If your going to be for the rest of the night under the influence of caffeine, I might as well keep you company.

She smiled vaguely, and poured out to cups, and placed them on the kitchen table and they sat down. Neil took a sip of his and looked at her, as she sat staring into her cup.

Neil: Are you OK?

Andrea: Yeah

The high patchiness of her voice wasn't convincing.

Neil: Really?

Andrea: I don't now.

He got up and put his arms around.

Andrea: I can't do this along.

Neil: Your not along look, You've Chris and Becky, Yvonne, Honey ... and me.

Andrea: Yeah when your wife's away.

She didn't mean to snap at him

Neil: Andrea you now, that's not true but I've got to be care full.

Andrea: Here we go again. This all comes back to you, have you noticed a paten here, were on one big rollercoaster ride and we keep coming back to the same place.

She stood up and walked over to the window, as she could fell anger build up in her, she didn't want to fight not with him and her head was thumping.

Neil: I love you and I want to help you, but I can't if you keep shutting me out!

Andrea: How can I when you run away ever five seconds!

They was silence as they turned away from each other not wanting to turn this into a full scale argument.

Neil: Are you going to report it?

The question took her by surprise, a few seconds ago they were about to break into an argument over there relationship, maybe him catching her by surprise might make her decision different. She looked at him.

Andrea: I've got a headache

She picked up a glass, the packet of aspirin and walked into the bathroom.

Neil: Well?

She didn't look at him, as he came into the door way, instead she turned on the tape to fill her glass.

Andrea: You can't force me to do the right thing.

Neil: I want him caught.

Andrea: Why because it'll look good in the papers or so you can score brownie points with the DCI.

Neil: No, I want him caught for what he did to you.

Andrea: Yeah well guess what Neil, this isn't all about you.

She looked down at her over flowing glass, a second later the slamming of her bedroom door echoed around the room. She looked up and blinked tears out of her eyes. As the clock rolled by, they staid in there sperate rooms, she in the living room, he in the bedroom. They loved each other but sometimes, like all couples do they don't agree on certain things. By the time it had rolled round to nine, the sun was streaming threw the gap in the curtain, when Neil appeared, freshened up and fully dressed, tie and jacket.

Neil: I've got to go to work, you sure your OK?

Andrea: Yep

Neil: I can stay if you want

Andrea: No your OK

Neil: I could call Rebecca

Andrea: NEIL I'M FINE.

She snapped, they looked at each other.

Neil: Fine.

He turned and and walked towards the front door.

Andrea: I'm sorry.

He stud still and slowly turned to look at her.

Andrea: I now you want me to do the right thing, but this is my problem.

She got up of the sofa and walked towards him.

Neil: I just care about you that's all.

Andrea: I no, that's what I love about you.

He smiled, they looked in each others eyes and he slowly went forward to kiss her, there lips were centimeters apart when she turned her head and he kissed her check. She wasn't ready not yet. He stood back a little embarrassed.

Andrea: You'd better go, our your going to be late.

Neil: I'll see you latter.

She nodded and he left.

* * *

Becky: Gov?

Neil turned on the stairs to see Becky coming up behind her.

Becky: How's Andrea? Did you talk to her.

Neil: Yeah

Becky: Did she tell you what happened.

She was treading careful in case she hadn't

Neil: Yeah

Becky: And is she going to report it?

She said it in a rush, thinking it wouldn't sound such a painful topic if she said it fast.

Neil: No.

Becky let out a sigh of annoyance pass her lips.

Neil: I now.

He lent against the banister, he was obviously frustrated so Becky watched her back, she new what the DI was like when he was in a rage.

Neil: I've tried persuading her, but you now what she's like.

Becky: (Smile) Yeah -

She nealt on the banister next to him.

Becky: - proud and stubborn, and I wouldn't have my best friend any other way.

She glanced at him and saw a trace of a smile.

Becky: Look she's bee threw a lot recently but she'll get threw it, you both will.

It felt strange, talking relationship advice from on of his PC's but he was grateful all the same.

Adam: Neil!

They both jumped and turned to see the Supt looking down at them from the first floor a little surprised to she his DI having a calm conversation with a PC.

Adam: When you've got a minute (he made a head jester towards his office) PC Smith.

Becky: Sir.

He disappeared, and Neil looked at Becky

Neil: Thanks

Becky: You'll get threw this, if you love her, you'll be fine.

He gave her one final smile and walked up the remaining steps. He had his foot on the top step, when she had a sudden thought.

Becky: Eh Neil!

She was taken a back by herself, she had never called him Neil before, he turned also surprised.

Becky: Em about the other day.

He had a sudden stern look upon him.

Becky: Well I'm sorry about the things I said, I was upset because of Andrea and I took it out on you which, I shouldn't have done, because your my senior officer and it's between you and Andrea and it's got nothing to do with me and -

She stopped when she realized she was rambling on.

Becky: Well what I'm basically trying to say is, am I going to be put on report?

He studied her for a minute trying not to laugh.

Neil: No I'm not.

She let out a sigh of relief

Neil: On one condition.

She looked worried.

Neil: You bring me a brew, tea white one sugar.

She smiled and walked of towards the Supt's office. Maybe Andrea was right, maybe the DI wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The sound of the front door closing and Neil's voice grabbed Andrea's attention, she walked out into the hall to find him standing there and she walked into his embrace.

Neil: How you feeling.

Andrea: A bit better.

She walked into the living room, with him at her heels

Andrea: A lot better actually.

She turned to face him.

Andrea: Look about before -

But he cut her office

Neil: Look I'm sorry about that -

Andrea: No you were right, I wasn't thinking about you, if we are going to be together, then it's about both of us not just me, and I was being selfish.

Neil: No you weren't I was the one who was pushing you and I don't want you doing anything you don't want to.

There was silence for a minute then.

Andrea: I didn't ask for this to happen to me but it did and I don't want anybody else going threw what I have, I couldn't live with my self if he did it again and I knew I could have done something about it.

Neil's heart rose a little, was she saying what he thought she was saying?

Andrea: That's why I've decided to go threw with the allegation.

His heart leapt with relief.

Andrea: But there is one condition.

Neil: Which is.

Andrea: If I do, I need you to be with me, and I mean it, no running off to Phillippa when it gets tough and no more excuses, I can't do this without you and if your going to bail out -

Neil: I'm not going to go anywhere.

He walked forwards and pulled her into his arms and kissed her on top of her head.

Neil: I promise, were going to get threw this.

She smiled into his shirt.

Neil: I love you

Andrea: I love you too.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Andrea had made a statement, and had talked to the Supt. Inspector Gold had announced in the briefing that the rumors that were going around where actually true and that they were now investigating a case of rape against one of there colleges which was making everyone determined to get a result. Andrea had talked to Chris and they were now back on speaking terms.

Neil had made this top priority which had taken a few people by surprise, cause usual he banged on about drugs and gun crime, rape was something he usual pushed on to CSU. But this time it was different, because this time it was personal.

Neil: Got any leads?

He walked up to Phil, Debbie and Ken. Who had been huddled in a group, all turned.

Ken: Well we haven't got much I'm afraid Gov.

Neil: And why not?

Phil: Well we've been to the road in which Andrea was attacked, we've got the scene examiners in the alley she was attacked but it's been over a week.

Ken: We've also checked the street for CCTV, but there noting, there's only one came from a shop that points in the opposite direction but that's it.

Neil: So?

They all looked at each other, Phil looked like he was about to say 'so what'.

Neil: Why are you all sitting on your back sides, I take it you think uniform will do all the work and you sit around doing nothing as usual.

Ken and Debbie looked at each other

Debbie: Eh Gov it's not that simple -

Neil: It never is though with you Debbie, it's always got to be a little to hard for, well maybe you should try and put some effort into it, if not to save your position in this department but the sake of your colleague. I want to see a new lead by the end of the day.

As he turned to wards his office, Debbie gave Ken a 'Why dose he always pick on me' look before leaving with him at her heels. Phil waited until they were out of the door before walking towards the DI's door. Neil sat down at his desk and breathed deeply before throwing half of his desk onto the floor to take some of the stress out of him. Phil stood outside his door his fist half raised when he heard the noise, he had to tread carefully. He knocked but there was no reply so he gently pushed open the door.

Phil: Gov.

Neil looked out of the window rather then at his DS. Phil came in and closed the door, he glanced at the files, paper, stapler and telephone which were now on the floor.

Phil: Having a spring clean?

He chuckled at his own joke, but got no response for Neil.

Phil: Look mate I now why your being like this

Neil: Being like what?

Phil: Well you and Andrea, look your bound to be upset -

Neil: I'm not upset.

Phil: Really? Well maybe's you should just cool it down a bit.

Neil: I'm perfectly cool

Phil: Yeah well it doesn't look like it.

Neil took a sigh

Phil: Look mate this isn't your fault.

Neil: Yes it is.

Phil: How? How can it be?

Neil: I stood her up Phil, if I hadn't then it wouldn't have happened.

Phil: You don't now that.

Every since he had walked in on Neil and Andrea ''de – briefing'' he had kept to his word by not telling anyone, but even he, who was known for using woman was a little surprised at why Neil was taking this so bad, if Andrea was only 'the bit on the side'

Phil: Your in love with her aren't you.

Neil: I think you've said enough DS Hunter.

Phil: You are.

Neil didn't look at him he new he should be denying this allegation, but he couldn't.

Neil: Yeah I love her.

It took Phil a second to absorb this information.

Phil: Well that explains why you've made this top priorate, but there talking about it Gov.

Neil: What?

Phil: Them.

He nods out of the office window into CID were Rob, Sam and Terry were.

Phil: There starting to suspect something.

Neil: How?

Phil: Well look at your track record, your hardly one for getting all worked up on a rape case.

Neil: I'm just trying to put this right.

Phil: Well you wont do it by working yourself to death.

He was still looking un convinced.

Phil: Look we'll get him gov, you've got the best dam team in Sun Hill remember.

He managed a smile, Phil had his hand on the door nobb,

Phil: Oh I'd clear that up if I were you, you don't want that lot thinking your losing it do you.

Phil disappeared out of the door before, Neil could reply. Neil would usual have gone after him and given him what for in the front of the whole of CID but not today, his mind was else where.

* * *

Andrea was out on foot with Gary, she had been right about one thing people were treating her different but it wasn't as bad as she thought however typical Gary, had to put his foot in it. They been walking up the high street for about 10mins in silence, Gary had been giving her side glances every five seconds since the start of the shift.

Andrea: Gary I'm not going to drop down dead.

She half laughed at the look on his face

Gary: Yeah I now it's just.

Andrea: What.

They both stopped and looked at each other.

Gary: Well are you sure you OK, you now coming back to work and everything.

Andrea: Yes I'm fine but don't worry, if I feel that I'm going to cry, vomit, faint, trip up, break down or even burst into sing song I will let you no.

She tapped him on the check and carried on walking, Gary behind her.

Gary: Oh no I didn't mean that well -

Andrea: Well? Look lets get this out in the open OK, I was assaulted, I was sexually assaulted, now I haven't lost my nerve, I'm still the same person and your not going to catch the lurgy.

Gary stud there stunned with his mouth open.

Andrea: Right, now that we've got that out in the open maybe we can move on ... and I'd close your gob, it un attractive.

She turned around and was about to continue walking when she saw a man run out of shop carrying a bag and a woman appear at the door way, shouting at him, she then spotted Gary and Andrea and shouted at them and they both ran after him.

* * *

Custody was buzzing as usual, Sheelagh and June were behind the desk trying to process the endless amount of prisoners coming in. Kerry and Tony, Reg and Steve stood in front of the desk Gabriel had also appeared when Andrea and Gary buzzed in with there theft.

Sheelagh: Oh great not another one!

June: What you got Gary?

Gary: Bag thief, Sgt.

Kerry and Tony bugged up to make space for them. After June had processed him, Gary took him off to stick him in an already over crowded cell.

Tony: Well I'll tell you one thing.

Kerry, Andrea, Steve, Gabriel, Reg, Shee and June looked up.

Tony: I'm glad I'm not on night shift, tonight.

Steve: All right don't rub it in.

Kerry: Don't worry Steve, we'll be thinking about you when your down the pub.

She and Andrea laughed.

Gabriel: Oh come on Steve, 'you now you love it' really

As everyone giggled Andrea foze, dead in her tracks.

Kerry: Are you OK?

Andrea stared at Gabriel, and then turned quickly and walked out of custody down the corridor. Everyone looked at each other before, Kerry went after her.

Kerry: Andy! Hey!

She grabbed her arm and walked in front of her to stop her.

Kerry: What's up?

Andrea stared at her.

Andrea: Nothing I'm, it's nothing.

She walked into the locker room Kerry behind.

Kerry: Oh sure it's nothing, you look like you've seen a ghost.

Andrea sat down on the bench looking down at her hands.

Kerry: Hey come on, what is it.

Andrea: It's just something Gabriel said.

Kerry: Oh ignore him his a parasite,

She spat, Andrea was a little surprised to her Kerry talk that what but carried on.

Andrea: When I was – when it happened.

Kerry didn't say anything, she hadn't expected her to start talking about this.

Andrea: I remember, being pushed side ways, and when he grabbed my arm he said something, and now I've just remembered what it is.

Kerry: What?

Andrea: He said - ''you now you love it'' – just like – he said it in the same low, deep voice.

She stopped.

Kerry: What are you saying?

Andrea: What if it was -

They looked at each other, each knowing what the other was thinking.

Andrea: But I'm being stupid.

She stud up and started paseing.

Kerry: No your not.

Andrea: Yes I am, I mean he's my colleague, he wouldn't.

Kerry: Wouldn't he, he's capable of anything.

Andrea: What?

Kerry: You think it was Gabriel, and am saying it's possible.

Andrea: What do you mean?

Kerry: Because he did it to me.


	16. Chapter 16

The only sound that could be herd was that of rushing feet from outside the locker room door. As Andrea and Kerry sat in silence in the locker room side by side.

Kerry: Remember when I accused Smithy of rape, well he didn't he would never do anything like that, but Gabreil would and he did.

Andrea: Why didn't you say anything, why didn't you tell anyone.

Kerry: Like anyone was going to believe it, no one would not after that article came out in the Daily news.

Andrea felt sick, her friend had been raped by there so called 'colleuage and friend' but what made it worse, because of that article the one she had wrote and because of that she had now been punished to, he had gotten away with it and now he had done it again, but why her, she didn't understand why he had picked her.

Andrea: Why did he do it?

Kerry: He was jelious, remember when I went out with Cameron, he was jelious of him, said I lead him on.

Andrea: He can't get away with this.

She stood up suddenely, anger and disgust in her voice.

Kerry: But he has, so what can we do?

Andrea: Well we could go to the Inspector.

Kerry: Oh come on, Who is going to believe me she certainly won't she dosn't like me remember.

Andrea: Yeah but we can both back it up.

Kerry: No, look if were going to get him, we need evedence.

Andrea: Like what?

Kerry: Well you now's there's something off about him, every since he came here. He's had accusation's made against him but they were mysteriously dropped, remember.

They was silence while she thought for a minuet.

Andrea: Well there was all that trouble on the Coal Lane when he was the beat officers.

Kerry: I remember that, he was accused of beating up some pedophile, but some one came forward and gave him an cover story.

Andrea: Yeah and do you remember who that was.

Kerry looked at her.

Kerry and Andrea: Laura!

* * *

Kerry was walking along the corridor when she saw June coming out f the Sergeant's office, and walked smack bang into Gabreil, who was deliberately blocking her way. She couldn't here what they were saying but she could tell something was going on June looked uncomfortable and Gabriel in control. Gabriel glanced at Kerry when he spotted her then walked of leaving June looking shaking.

* * *

Kerry walked into the writing room hoping to find Laura only to find Smithy.

Kerry: Sgt. have you seen Laura?

Smithy: Not recently, why is there a problem.

Kerry: No I just need to ask her something.

She turned but then had a thought. She walked back over and sat on the desk next to Smithy.

Kerry: Sgt., what's the problem, between Sgt. Ackland and Gabriel.

Smithy: What problem?

Kerry: Oh come on you must have noticed it, one time they were really close and now it's like, I don't now weird, nasty he come onto her really heavy and she just lets him get away with it.

Smithy: Personality clash.

Kerry: I'm worried about her it's not right, it's almost they haven't been in a fling have they?

Smithy burst into laughter

Smithy: An affair.

Kerry: Why are you laughing.

Smithy: Nothing, it's just em.

Kerry: What? Well there must be something going on because if I can see it so can other people.

Smithy: They have not had an affair

Kerry: Well there is definitely something going on.

Smithy: Well of course there is.

Kerry: What do you mean of course.

Smithy: Gabriel ... is June's son.

She hadn't heard correctly, she had wax in her ear, she must have.

Kerry: What? No, how that's impossible he's to old.

Smithy: She had him when she was a kid and gave him up for adoption.

Kerry: How could you possible now that?

Smithy: Remember when Gabriel, first came to the nick, we thought there was something off about him, so we did some digging.

Kerry: We?

Smithy: Me and Inspector Gold. And what should we find but his birth certificate. And to be honest I wish we hadn't.

* * *

Andrea had found Laura in the canteen, they started talking when she accidentally let it sip that Gabriel used to have his own bunch of thugs that used to go round and beat up people on the estate, as Laura told her about this, Andrea started to remember the reason why they had been beaten up, Roy Staford the pedophile, two young boys that had robbed a woman, loan sharks the list went on on and on. When Laura was called of to a shout Kerry came in and replaced her empty seat.

Kerry: We've got him.

Andrea: Laura spilled the beans.

Kerry: We've got him.

Andrea: How

Kerry: You are never going to believe this.

And Kerry told Andrea about what Smithy had said, but she also told her about her conversation with June she had, had. After talking to Smithy she had ran into June, and confronted her about Gabriel, but something came out, which was even better then what Smithy said. When she had. Andrea was stunned.

Andrea: False ID?

Kerry: Yeah I now, look he raped me OK but even if I can't prove that we can still put him away.

Andrea: She spilled the beans, Gabriel had his own group of thugs on the Coal lane. Remember all those people who got beaten up, Gabriel was behind it.

Kerry: I can't believe, he's gotten away with all this.

Andrea: Yeah, yeah I now.

Kerry: What's up?

Andrea had looked out of the window.

Andrea: If we get him with this, he'll be locked up, but he wont be locked up for what he did to me and to you.

Kerry: I now, but it's better then nothing.

* * *

Two days latter Andrea had found herself in the writing room, she was doing some work for CID. She and Kerry were still gathering the evedence they needed. They hadn't told anyone until they were completely sure. They had been no leads on the rape case, but Andrea new this, Gabriel was clever he'd have covered his tracks. He was also starting to get suspicious. He kept looking at them every time Andrea and Kerry were discussing it, and it was starting to freak Andrea out. Meanwhile Neil had kept to his word, he was spending a lot more time with Andrea more then he used to and she was glad of it. She started to feel they were in a proper relationship. She didn't feel so much alone anymore like she had done, and she thought maybe he was right, they could get threw this.

A door opened and in came Terry carrying a pile of tapes.

Terry: Hey Andrea, the DCI has asked you to look threw these aswell.

Andrea: Great another ten hours of traffic.

Terry: Hum , sorry but orders from above.

Andrea: Yeah thanks.

He smiled at her and departed. She took a long deep sigh before, gradually starting to go threw the tapes. By the fourth she had completely for gotten what she was meant to be looking for. She sat there in a trance watching the screen, when the camera changed, so it was filming down the same street she had walked down on that Tuesday night. It was dark and she saw a woman walking down the street with a denim jacket and a small cream hand bag on her shoulder and long dark hair, the same as her. She sat up in her chair slowly and looked at the corner of the screen at the date and time, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't have been, Ken said there wasn't any CCTV. She looked back at the screen that was definitely her she'd bet her life on it. Her heart then leapt a black figure had appeared behind her, wearing a hood. She couldn't tell if it was him, as he had his back to the camera, but then it happened. He did it, he turned around. Andrea pressed the pause button and stared into the face of the man who had raped her, the man she worked with, the man she had once'd considered a friend. Gabriel Kent.

* * *

Quick question: Anyone think the Bill should have and opening title like Neighbors? With a catchytune and each character appearing with there name? Just wondering. 


	17. Chapter 17

Something I should have mentioned before, Kerry wasn't killed by the Sun Hill sniper ... which you probably already no.

* * *

Andrea sat there, her heart thumping, and her head buzzing, they had him! She didn't no what to do, but when she final snapped out of her trance she also snapped the tape out of the machine. She walked out of the room and ran smack bang into Kerry.

Kerry: Wow!

Andrea: We've got him.

She was smiling at Kerry.

Andrea: We've got him!

She held up the tape, Kerry looked from the tape to Andrea and back again.

Kerry: You mean we've -

Andrea: Yeah, we've got the evidence

They both gabbed each other into a huge and started jumping around on the spot.

* * *

Kerry and Andrea found themselves in Superintendent Okaro's office first thing the following morning along with Inspector Gold. There was a knock on the door and all four of them turned to see Neil.

Neil: Sir?

He was confused to see Andrea and Kerry there, but closed the door after him.

Adam: I think you should be present to here this.

He looked from Adam to Andrea.

Neil: What's this about?

Kerry: Sir, there are some things you should no about PC Kent.

And together they explained everything, about the thugs on the Coal Lane, about him having a false ID, when they told them about the birth certificate Gina nearly fainted, but they were careful and made out that Gina and Smithy had nothing to do with it. About how they could link him to the Sun Sun Hill Sniper, Kerry wasn't even sure how at this point, but when Andrea pulled out a newspaper cutting of David Kent and Jason Hardy even she was shocked. Andrea explained how they believed he was the insider who was leaking the Sniper information, she just didn't tell them were she got the cutting from. One of her old friends who still worked at the Daily News, they'd been mates since they grew up in Scotland. And last but not least the rape and when Andrea told them it was Gabriel and she produced the tape, Neil looked like he was going to smack some one at that point. When they had finished they stood in silence while there three supers absorbed this information.

Adam: Well that's eh ... that's very interesting. Eh just one question, how did you find all this out?

Andrea :Were police officers sir, we solve crime it's what we do for a living.

Kerry grinned and Andrea could have sworn she so a quick smile on Neil's face.

Adam: Well if that's it, eh you can go now while we discus this situation.

Both: Sir

They turned to walk out.

Gina: Oh just one more thing, keep this to yourself for the time being we don't want everyone knowing especially PC Kent.

Kerry: Ma'am

Andrea: Ma'am

* * *

Becky and Andrea buzzed threw the corridor and into the main office.

Gary: Hey guys!

They both did a double take and walked up to the desk, to find for some reason Gary.

Becky: What you doing behind there, where's Marylin?

Gary: Good question, I only came in here to borrow a stapler, that was twenty minuets ago.

Andrea: Hum

Kerry: Anyone seen Reg?

Kerry had buzzed threw.

Andrea: No, why?

Kerry: Can't find him anywhere and Des is kicking off.

Andrea: What's the nick turning into, the lost and found department

They all laughed.

Becky: Hum, Marilyn's missing ... Reg is missing, hum it makes you think, don't it?

They all laughed.

Andrea: Yeah only you and your sick mind.

Gary: Hey you guys going to this party.

Becky: What party?

Gary: The summer one at the Three Bells.

Andrea: I don't think so not after last years.

Becky: Hum talk about a dynamite of a party, eh.

She nudged Andrea in the side, laughing, a buzzing sound and the sound of Honey out of breath caught there attention. The girls turned and Gary nealed over the desk , towards the main doors.

Honey: Guy's you've got to see this!

Becky: What is it?

The three girls started walking towards her, as Gary buzzed threw behind them

Honey: Something's kicking off up stars with the Supt, DCI and NCS.

Andrea: NCS, What?

Honey: I don't no, but it's got something to do with Gabriel.

Kerry and Andrea looked at each other and they all followed Honey upstairs. They didn't even have to reach the top step to no something was going on. There was a loud commotion coming from inside of CID, and the next thing that happened the double doors flew open and Gabriel was being dragged out of CID, to officers at his side his hands cuffed, followed by the Supt and DCI, threw the doors you could see the shocked look on the CID teams faces. Gabriel stopped struggling when he saw Andrea and Kerry watching him.

Gabriel: Your dead, do you here me!

NCS dragged him down the stairs, but not before his echoed voice carried up the stairs

Gabriel: YOUR DEAD!

Gary, Honey, Kerry, Becky and Andy watched as he was taken out of the building. Andrea turned to look at the Supt who nodded at her. Then walked into CID followed by Jack.

Becky: What the hell was all that about?

Andrea: No idea.

She looked at Kerry, who put her arm on her shoulder.

* * *

''MET POLICE SCANDEL''

That was the head line on every paper in Sun Hill the following morning, and by then everyone had learned the truth about 'Gabriel' Kent. The relief were in shock, when the papers named crimes he had apparently committed: Assault, Rape, Perverting the cause of justice ... Murder. The list went on and on. Andrea's rape case was shut, and Kerry's was being investigated. When Smithy found out about what Gabriel had done to Kerry, he flipped, but Kerry had managed to calm him down and wondered why he was so bothered. So things were starting to get back on track and everyone was looking forward to the Sun Hill summer party however, Inspector Gold had a bit of bad news ...

Gina: The Summer party's been canceled.

Everyone: WHAT!

She looked around the briefing room at her relief all of whom looked disappointed and upset.

Roger: Why?

Gina: The Three Bells has had a gas leak and they'd had to close the pub, for a few weeks.

There was the mumbling of voices.

Tony: Well couldn't we have the party her ma'am

Gina: Sorry?

Tony: Well couldn't we have the summer party here instead.

Dan: Yeah I mean we could have it in the canteen there's plenty of space.

There was the murmur of approval from the relief.

Gina: Well I'll speak to the Supt about it, but don't get your hopes up, now postings -

* * *

Andrea was flicking threw the TV channels, when the closing of her front door echoed. Knowing who it was, she called out.

Andrea: Hey!

She turned as Neil came in.

Andrea: (half laughed) What's up with you?

He had a look of deep determination on his face which made Andrea want to laugh but she didn't.

Neil: I've been thinking.

He took the TV remote out of her hands and put the TV on mute.

Andrea: About?

Neil: About us.

He sat down next to her. And looked her in the eyes.

Neil: I've been think about everything that's happened to us recently, and it's made me realize that I don't want to go on living a lie.

Andrea frowned at him, what was he saying.

Neil: When I heard about the bomb and the rape, your were the only thing I could think about and for the first time in my life I was scared, scared I was going to loose you.

She felt like she could cry, to hide her tears she bent down and picked up her coffee cup, wiping her tears away, and looked back at him.

Neil: I want to be with you, you all I think about that's why I've come to a decision.

She took a sip form her cup.

Neil: I'm going to leave my wife Andrea ... for you.

Andrea choked into her cup. When she recovered she looked at him, and could tell by the look in his eyes that they were full of love and support and that he was telling the truth. But she didn't say anything.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go! 


	18. Chapter 18

**OK this is it the last chapter this is the longest story I've written on fanfic, whenI was in the middle of writing Chapter 15I realized thatI had named this story after one of my favorite songs, so i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read it and a special thanks to Fabio who's reviewed it so this ones for you ... LMx**

* * *

The next day the relief of Sun Hill were gathering in the canteen for there summer party, it was a gorgeous sunny day and the windows were open as the Sun poured in threw. The Supt had agreed to let the party be held at the station saying that his officers needed a brake. Andrea was still thinking about the previous night, she hadn't given a reply to Neil's announcement, instead had feigned a head ace and went to bed early, she didn't no what to say. She loved him there was no question about it but she hadn't expected him to say what he had, of all people to say that. As the relief were gathering Kerry, Honey and Becky were over in a corner with Andrea they were checking out the cute DJ when Neil came in followed by half of CID. He looked up just as she looked at him. Becky noticed this.

Becky: Go on then.

She nudge her on, Andrea gave her a 'don't push me' kind of look before walking over and the pair walked over to a corner out of ear shout of everyone else.

Neil: You've been avoiding me

Andrea: No I haven't, well maybe, a little. You just took my by surprise that's all. I wouldn't have expected to have heard you every say that. What about Phillippa and Jake? What about you're job, you're career will be on the line.

Neil: Look, I want to be with you, and if that means walking away from my family and risking my career then I'm prepared to take the risk. You're the only thing that matters to me and I want to be with you.

She stood there resisting the temptation to throw her arms around him.

Neil: But if you feel that this is going to fast, then just say, I wont put any pressure on you.

She didn't say anything for a minute then decided to go with her instincts

Andrea: Well in that case I won't have to say anything.

He smiled at her.

Neil: Really?

Andrea: Yeah

He looked like he wanted to pick her up in his arms like he was the happiest man alive.

Andrea: But what about Jake?

Neil: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Just them a familiar tune started and everyone froze, the next thing Gary, Honey, Kerry Smithy, Camron, Yvonne and Steve had ran to the middle of the floor

**So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.**

Neil suddenly took Andrea's hand.

Andrea: Neil?

Neil: Come on.

She was in shock, one, he had taken her hand in public and two, he wanted to dance with her in front of a room of people they new but he didn't seem to care.

Neil: Come on.

She laughed as he practical dragged her onto the floor, there were a few whispers as he did, but everyone was to bust dancing to really notice.

**It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but..**

Marilyn dragged Reg up, Jim and June ,Amber, Leela, Dan had also joined them

**  
I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...**

**You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great  
**

Andrea turned in Neil's arms everyone was smiling and signing alone to the song

**Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that...**

**I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...**

**No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with**  
**Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah **

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year...  
**  
I'll be there for you**

Then Neil pulled Andrea's arm and she came towards him and he put his arms around her, they were both smiling she was taking a back by the way he was behaving, a couple of people had noticed him with his arms around but the next minute everyone had as his lips, locked with hers, there were wolf whistles from the CID lads and shocked screams from the uniform girls.

**When the rain starts to pour**

Des and Sheelagh looked form Neil and Andrea to each other smiling, he then pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, Honey and Gary were on the dance floor she took his head in her hands and kissed him. Everyone was laughing

**I'll be there for you**

Smithy had Kerry in his arms they looked at each other and he kissed her.

**Like I've been there before**

Becky stood with her arms crossed grinning ear to ear at her best friend and the look of shock and surprise on Chris, who was standing behind her staring at his sister with his mouth open.

**I'll be there for you**

Phil looked form Neil to Sam who was standing next to him and they smiled at each other, he then nealed over and give her a peak on the check, she was taken aback but smiled at him anyway

**'Cuz you're there for me too...**

**I'll be there for you**

Andrea and Neil broke apart, she was smiling at him and mixture of shock and surprise on her face then they both turned to look at Jack, Adam and Gina all staring at them as thought they had been slapped in the face. They both laughed

Andrea: OK, how are you going to talk our way out of this one?

Neil: We'll think of something

they looked back at each other

**I'll be there for you**

Jim and June were in each others arms when Tony came up to them they smiled at each other and looked at Neil and Andrea. Marilyn suddenly went for it, she grabbed Reg and the there was another round of whistle's and excited screams.

Gina: I think everyone's getting a bit carried away.

Adam and Jack just looked at each other

**I'll be there for you**

Neil pulled Andrea back into him as they smiled at each other and she kissed him again, laughing.

'**Cuz you're there for me too... **

OK so maybe life wasn't so good for them at the start but it look's like things will turn out OK, As long as their there for each other.

THE END ... Oh and incidentally Gabriel with sentenced to life imprisonment and never darkened the door steps of Sun Hill ever again

* * *

''I'll be there for you'' - The Rembrandsts (also of Friends)


	19. Extra Info

This was the Original song that was going to be used for chapter 13, Arithmetic lyrics by Brooke Fraser

* * *

The CD player turned automatically over:

**I've been staring at the sky tonight  
Marvelling and passing time**

Andrea lay on her bed, cuddling her pillow trying to come to terms with everything that had happened. She stared out of the window and looked up at the burning red sky which reflected everything in the room. She didn't even bother to get up to turn the lights on as the sun started to go down, nor did she get up to answer the buzzing of her door bell. Wishing the person away, she closed her eyes as the door bell rang again the sound echoing her head as thought there had been a stroke of thunder. After a few seconds, there was a silence, ''the person had gone'' she thought, but the next thing she heard was the slam of the front door.

**Wondering what to do with daylight  
Until I can make you mine**

Neil stood there in the darkling hall way, there was silence. He walked forward and into the living room. She wasn't there nor was she in the kitchen, she wasn't in the bathroom for he couldn't here the sound of water to indicate that she was there. He walked to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway, and stared at her back lying on her bed.

**You are the one I want, you are the one I want**

Although she had her back to him, she new he was there and she new it was him. She could smell his sent the one that she missed so much. She didn't move or say anything she could here him move into the room, she continued to star out of the window. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him looking at her, though she couldn't make out the expression on his face.

**I've been thinking of changing my mind  
It never stays the same for long**

He looks at her, and as he dose he sees the person the one person he loves, shattered and destroyed, like someone who's had everything taken away from them. A mixture of anger and pain filled inside him.

**But of all the things I know for sure  
You're the only certain one**

She slowly turned to look at him, and he could see tears built up in her eyes. They stared at each other. He walked over and nealt down next to her so they were on equal level and he stared into her eyes. He could see the pain showing clearly in them. He pushed a bit of her hair of her face, then touched her check. She wanted him to stop to get out, but she didn't have it in her, she couldn't fight him not this time.

Neil: I'm so sorry.

His voice was croaky and filled with emotion. That's was it she couldn't take it in, she couldn't hold it all inside, she let the tears flow down her face, as she stared to sob, Neil sat on the bed and pulled her into him, and held her tight, as she sobbed harder then she had ever done in her life.

**You'll still be the one I want**


End file.
